


He Is a Secret Born From a Legend Born From a Myth

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Deaton reaches Kate Argent levels of assholery, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Stiles, OR IS HE, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Panic Attacks, Peter is the bad guy, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles dies but comes back to life, Tattooed Stiles, Temporary Death, Torture, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, almost everyone lives, he has good intentions, mention of cutting not self harm, mentions kate argent, sheriff is kinda shady, slight depiction of gore, some russian lore that I got from wikipedia sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which leads him to where he is now, waking up in Derek’s bed, the pack, Deaton, Melissa and his dad all present. All of them looking worried sick and concerned, trying to distract themselves with something, anything to not go near Derek’s bed. Derek’s bed which he was currently occupying. He slowly looked down to his arms and yep, there they were, his invisible tattoos that were no longer invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles. What. The. Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This all leads him to where he is now; waking up in Derek’s bed. The Pack, Deaton, Melissa and his dad were all there, surrounding him, but something seemed...off. They looked worried sick. _Great._. 

Stiles Stilinski has many secrets. Most, of which, are normal. Like his sexual identity crises, his super-secret stash of wolfs-bane laced candy – undetectable to all of the supernatural community and a certain elderly authoritative figure – and how he keeps tapping into the police scanner without being detected by anyone at the Sheriff’s Department. 

He also has some _interesting_. secrets. Like the invisible tattoos that cover his body from head to toe, or that the reason Deaton acts shifty around him is _not_. because he was once possessed, but rather that Stiles simply holds more power than the evasive druid turned veterinarian. 

He also has secrets, which he keeps secret, for the benefit of his own safety. Like the fact that he speaks more languages than Lydia – no point in telling her and making her upset though – or the fact of his secret near-turning experience with Peter. Derek would probably have an _aneurysm_. if he knew. So, honestly, some of those secrets were set in place to protect others if you really thought about it that way which, Stiles did. 

But, there’s a problem with secrets; they usually go hand in hand with lies. And, unfortunately, Stiles’ lies generally have a way of catching up with him. The thing is; he was kinda hoping this one would wait to be revealed – if it had to be – until after he’d left for college. But _no_., Stiles’ life was never that easy. Especially, not when werewolves were involved. 

There had been a witch attacking Beacon Hills. Well, to be specific, Medea. Yeah, that one. The granddaughter of a sun god who’d killed her two children. Yay. And surprise, surprise! Stiles had needed to come to the rescue because the Pack couldn’t get their shit together, as per usual. Then Stiles had gotten caught in the crossfire – also, as per usual – and everything had ended with a bang. You know, as in _literally_.. There had even been explosions of light to add to all the fun. 

The pack members came out of it a little worse for wear with him and Boyd catching the worst of it. Boyd had burns all up his left leg and arm, but they weren’t too serious and due to his werewolf healing, the burns would most likely be gone by the end of the week. Stiles, however, had four large gashes on each arm from where Medea had drained his blood in attempt at some sort of sacrifice. She’d been spouting a bunch of crap about children and revenge. 

Truth be told, Stiles couldn’t remember much. Now that he thought about it, he also couldn’t see much because of all the weird black dot thingy’s. Oh, right, _blood loss_.. He blames the blood loss entirely for his stupidity. Derek had turned around all concerned and shit, and said in his perfect voice. ‘Stiles, please come back to the loft with the pack, so that we can make sure you are tended to.’ 

Now, usually, Stiles would go to his own home and let his magic control his healing. Let if fix him up enough so that he could move without pain, but still manage to look like the human version of a bruised peach. You know, so no one would get suspicious. Yeah, that’s what he’d normally do, but what did he do instead? He’d said, ‘Yeah okay.’ 

_Fucking blood loss._. 

Stiles can vaguely remember the car ride. He’d been in the backseat of the Camaro squished between Erica and Jackson with Erica doing her best to siphon away his pain. When Stiles realized Jackson was doing the same thing, he let out a wet, lung-rattling chuckle. 

“Wow, Jackson y-you really do care,” he’d gasped, grimacing at the bitter tasting blood which seeped out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Shut it, Stilinski,” Jackson growled in response, but it was lacking the usual heat. 

Oh no, that wasn’t good. It didn’t bode well for anyone when Jackson sounded worried; especially about him. So, if Jackson was concerned... _Well shit_., Stiles was probably dying. 

Stiles began to drift off while multiple growls pleaded with him to stay awake. He recalls trying to say that it was okay. His magic would fix it, but not being able to get out the words. He also remembers a split second of panic because, well fuck, his magic was going to fix his injuries, and then they would all know. Crap. 

This all leads him to where he is now; waking up in Derek’s bed. The Pack, Deaton, Melissa and his dad were all there, surrounding him, but something seemed...off. They looked worried sick. _Great._. 

Slowly Stiles looked down to his arms and yep, there they were; his invisible tattoos that were no longer invisible. Thick bands of red, brown, and green wrapped around his fingers. His right arm was covered in vines and branches filled with leaves that changed with the seasons. Occasionally those vines and branches would twist into Celtic knots and runes of protection and magical amplification, but not at this moment. A snake was emerging from the depths of the foliage, twining itself around his neck while slowly blinking itself awake. His name was Seth, and he moved all over Stiles’ body. 

On his left arm, starting from the bands on his fingers, an ancient form of script in Chinese, Russian, and Latin ran all the way up to his elbow. Extending from that up to the bottom of his skull; a mix of scarlet bergamot, purple carnations as well as vibrant orange lilies and bright yellow tansy were in full bloom. Beautiful flowers that had all appeared when his mother died, and which tended to open and close in tandem with the day and the night; just like real flowers. 

Of all Stiles’ tattoos, those are the only ones he can see at the moment, but it takes him only a split second to realize that he’s not the only one noticing the movement on his skin. Every pair of eyes in the room is on them, except for his father’s. He’s too busy grabbing Stile’s a glass of water from the bedside table. 

_“Stiles. What. The. Fuck.”_. 

Yeah, this was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this chapter has been beta'd by the lovely [Shell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtinblackseyes/pseuds/Caughtinblackseyes) for me.  
> Be sure to leave Kudos.


	2. You can take his pack. But not. Fucking. Stiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully Jackson could tell that Derek wasn’t coping, and took on the mammoth task of telling the pack what had happened in the car and how Stiles had died and then come back to life. Everyone asked the sheriff question after question but John simply sat at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee and watching his son heal. 

Derek was terrified. Not of Medea, god no, he couldn’t wait to tear the son of a bitch’s throat out, but the fact was that they were heading into the building’s basement, and all he could smell was Stiles’ fear, panic, pain and blood. Scratch that he could actually see drops of Stiles’ blood. _Oh great _. Now he was having heart palpitations.__

Cora placed her hand on his arm, it reassured him, _barely _, but enough to be smart about his attacks, and to not just barge in and get to Stiles. They attacked easily enough, although Boyd got hit with fire, because of course the witch could control fire.__

He’d just finished pulling her spine out from her back, the easiest way to kill a witch, when he turned around to Stiles. _Jesus Christ _, he was going to die from blood loss, Derek could hear Chris calling Melissa and telling her to get to the loft with blood bags for Stiles, shit he really needed Stiles not to panic. Okay.__

“Stiles, can you come back to the loft with the pack, so that we can make sure your wounds are cleaned and tended to, please” he tried to sound reassuring and comforting, trying desperately not to cause him to have a panic attack. 

“Yeah okay” Stiles replied. _Thank god _.__

Jackson helped him more or less carry Stiles to the Camaro, and gently placed him in the middle. Erica sat to Stiles’ left, and Jackson to his right, whilst Derek got in the driver’s seat and Boyd took the front seat. 

Derek alternated between changing gears and taking Boyd’s pain, alpha pain draining simply being more effective on burns. 

Erica held Boyd’s hand through the gap of the seat and took some of his pain whilst taking some from Stiles, with Jackson taking most of Stiles’ pain. He was a good beta. 

“Wow Jackson, y-you really do care” Stiles stuttered and slurred, Derek started speeding, afraid he wasn’t going to get to Melissa in time. 

“Shut it Stilinski” Jackson was clearly feigning calmness, but Stiles must have seen right through it as heart rate picked up a little, and then dropped rapidly. 

“Stiles I need you to stay awake okay, just a little longer” he used his alpha voice, praying that for once the kid would listen to him. 

“Batman I swear to god do not close your eyes!” Erica told Stiles. Derek forgot how scary Erica could be but apparently Stiles was aware because he smiled, fucking smiled. It looked like he was trying to say something but couldn’t get it out. 

“God damn it Stilinski stay with me, come on” Jackson muttered. Jackson nudged his head a little and suddenly the entire car was filled with the smell of panic and Stiles’ erratic heartbeat, and then, nothing. 

There was nothing. Stiles was _gone _.__

Derek pulled over quick enough for the tires to screech on the highway. Ripped his claws through the seatbelt fully prepared to bite the kid, no fucking way was he losing him. 

The world could take his family away, his pack, but not fucking _Stiles _.__

He turned around in his seat. And _stopped _.__

Stiles was glowing, faintly green. _What the fuck._

As Jackson and Erica slowly edged away Stiles head fell a little and his eyes briefly opened before drifting shut. Derek didn’t miss that his pupils, irises, and whites of his eyes were glowing fluorescent green. 

Stiles hands got brighter and when Derek looked down there were red, brown and green bands wrapping around Stiles’ fingers, it took Derek a second, but then he realised they were tattoos. 

On Stiles’ left arm branches and vines grew, vibrant and green, leaves slowly sprouting off of them, matching the forest on either side of the highway they were currently parked on the side of. The tattoo on his arm occasionally twisted forming what looked like Celtic knots and runes that Derek had only seen in a few of Deaton’s books. 

Meanwhile on Stiles left arm, writing, in a language Derek wasn’t sure of, started appearing, almost like on a scroll, up his arm, stopping at his elbow. 

The black lines were a contrast to Stiles’ pale skin and Derek wanted to _cry _, he had no clue what was going on and Stiles was still dead.__

He closed his eyes, hoping that the whole day had just been some kind of nightmare. 

“They’re beautiful” Erica commented, breaking the silence. Derek looked up to see that Erica wasn’t talking about all the tattoos in general, but specifically the flowers blooming on Stiles’ left arm, continuing up until his hair line. 

They looked familiar and Derek had a sudden flashback to the giant flower bed that his mum had planted out the front of the porch when he was younger, saying that she was sick of only seeing green every day and the forest needed bright colours. They were the same flowers. 

Erica reached out to touch Stiles’ arm, but pulled her hand away before Derek could push it away. Apparently Erica doesn’t like snakes. 

Although, Derek also isn’t currently fond of the tattoo snake - covered in blood, slithering out from what looked like Stiles’ palm – either. 

Twisting up around his arm, occasionally through the branches, lazily and painstakingly, winding around Stiles’ neck once, the snake finally stopped. 

Then Derek heard it, Stiles’ heartbeat. _Faint _, but deafening in the car.__

Derek turned back around in his seat and sped to the loft, still somehow beating the rest of the pack. Erica got out and helped Boyd up into the loft, whilst Jackson helped get Stiles out of the car and into Derek’s arms. 

Neither werewolf said a word about the tears streaming down both of their faces. As soon as Derek got inside he took Stiles straight to the couch, ready to clean of the blood before putting him in his bed to rest. 

Melissa got to Derek’s side prepared to start the first blood infusion and then start stitching, but stopped and gasped for what felt like eternity. It was really only three seconds. 

Derek was about to turn around and yell at her when she gathered herself and knelt down next to Derek, preparing Stiles’ skin for the needle. She was about to press it in when a hand stopped her. 

Derek started growling but stopped short when he saw who the hand belonged to. John was standing there, concerned but in no way surprised. 

“John he will die if I don’t do this.” Melissa told him. 

“He already did, in the car, on the way here, that when the tattoos appeared” Derek told them both. 

"Just clean up the blood and put him to bed” John said back, stern. 

Apparently that was the end of the discussion because Melissa put her medical supplies on the coffee table, picked up warm face cloths and started wiping down his arms. 

Derek carried Stiles to his bed and gently tucked him in, leaving his healing arms above the quil- _wait _healing arms?__

“John what is Stiles, why does he have tattoos and why didn’t he die and why is he suddenly heali-” He began to ask. 

“Derek leave it, I’ll tell you when A, everyone is here, and B, Stiles is awake" John replied. 

In groups the pack started arriving, car by car. And group by group they demanded to know what had happened. 

Thankfully Jackson could tell that Derek wasn’t coping, and took on the mammoth task of telling the pack what had happened in the car and how Stiles had died and then come back to life. Everyone asked the sheriff question after question but John simply sat at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee and watching his son heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahhaha #editing lol rearrangin all of ma chapters cos i hate myself


	3. Fire. Moonlight. Drekavac. Blud. Leshy. Koschei.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison remembered first, “Oh my god.” 
> 
> Awesome, now she looked scared. This was exactly why Stiles didn’t want people to know; they’d think he was a monster. Which in hindsight, he is; and a dangerous one at that. 
> 
> He was the monster that all other monsters feared. Apart from the Nogitsune, but he was a trickster spirit so they kind of went hand-in-hand. 
> 
> Peter quickly followed after with the big realization. “Oh fuck.”

Stiles sat up slowly, his body aching from the massive amount of healing which had been required in order to fix him up. His dad approached him and silently handed him a glass of water as he sat on the edge of the bed near enough in case Stiles needed help drinking it. His father’s eyes asked a silent question… _are you okay? _Stiles simply nodded before finishing off his water. The silence which filled the room was almost unbearable and Stiles was tempted to go on one of his rambles just to end it, but Lydia beat him to it.__

“Apparently, you didn’t hear Derek, so once more with feeling. Stiles, what the fuck?!” 

And, just like that, it was like the flood gates opened. 

“Yeah dude, why didn’t you tell me?” Scott demanded. Oh great, and there’s Scott’s kicked puppy face. “Man, I thought we were bro’s.” 

Stiles winced, and ouch, Scott wasn’t the only one with the kicked puppy dog face going on. Isaac had it going on as well. Honestly, nearly everyone had that look down to an art form with the exception of the Hales’. The Hales, well they just looked downright pissed. 

“We thought you were dying, you dick!” Oh boy, Jackson’s freaking out. “You couldn’t have told us sooner that you have invisible magical healing tattoos?” Did I say freaking out? The dude was practically hysterical. Fun for everyone. 

“I just want to know why it took so long for you to heal this time?” His father asked quietly. 

It probably wasn’t smart to ignore all his friends’ questions, but hey, Stiles needed to focus on something other than the near panic going on around him. 

“Yeah, I think it was because of the blood loss, dad. Regenerating blood is hard enough with the assistance of blood infusions, let alone without them.” 

“I suggested giving you blood infusions,” Melissa commented before adding, “But your dad didn’t think that would be wise.” 

Melissa also looks all kinds of pissed which was understandable what with that maternal instinct thing. 

Crossing his arms over his massive chest, Boyd demanded grumpily, “I just want to know why both you and your dad knew and neither of you bothered to tell any of us.” Oh god, even Boyd is angry. He’s going to get killed by his own pack. 

Staring steadily at Stiles, Boyd tacked on, “Not even Derek or Scott. You know those two? Our _Alphas _.”__

“My thoughts exactly; Sheriff, would you care to enlighten us as to why you left out this pertinent piece of information,” Peter snapped. 

Peter’s tone was rubbing Stiles the wrong way and without thinking, Stiles was on his feet in an instant; a mere foot from Peter. 

“Don’t yell at my dad” Stiles replied in a dangerously low tone. It took a great deal of strength for Stiles to stand his ground without swaying or grabbing onto something to keep him upright. 

“I’ll yell at whomever I want to yell at.” Peter thundered back, managing to sound both condescending and arrogant. 

Infuriated, Stiles stepped a hair closer before shouting, “Do _NOT _yell at me either!”__

Not one to be intimidated, Peter leaned forward into Stiles’ personal space, saying snidely, “Listen up ki-”

“Peter,” Deaton interrupted. “It would be unwise to antagonize Stiles further.” 

“Oh yeah,” Cora jumped in, “and why not?” 

Honestly, to Stiles’ ears, that sounded like a challenge. He was gonna have to take Cora aside a recommend she stop taking lessons from her brother. One Hale with a bad attitude was quite enough, thank-you very much. 

“Mr. Stilinski could, if he chose to, kill any or all of us in the blink of an eye.” 

Deaton presented his statement in such a blasé manner that it took a moment or two for the full implication to sink in, and Deaton needed to shut up, like right now or imminent death was certainly going to happen. Because really, who was gonna miss one lame-ass Druid who smelled like he bathed in cat. 

“Stiles, what the hell are you?” 

Oooo-kay and Derek was way closer than he remembered. Which, ya know, is the reason he flinched, and totally not because that beautiful silky voice of his – which, FYI, was filled with enough built up rage to help a volcano erupt – was close enough to his ear to raise goose-bumps. So fear, yeah, fear. Totally. Goose-bumps of fear. Yep. 

“Uh, well,” Stiles stuttered a bit, cause yeah those fearful goose-bumps still affecting him. “I should probably start with my real name.” 

Stiles glanced momentarily in Lydia’s direction. If anyone was capable of figuring out what he was just from his name; it would be her. Lydia was too fucking smart for her own good. Her intelligence had been both a help and a hindrance and he fervently hoped in this case if would be the former. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles took the plunge, “Stanislav Tihomir Izolda Lubov Etheldred Sobieslaw. My real last name is Przemyslaw. It’s quite a mouthful I know.” 

Lydia went as white as a sheet which was not in the least bit comforting. 

“Your initials spell Stiles.” Score one for Allison. 

Stiles heard Allison but was only looking to Lydia because she knew. He could tell, and he desperately needed her to be on his side. Please, Lydia; be with me on this. He would die if she wasn’t. 

Slowly, everyone else followed Stiles’ gaze. After a moment, Lydia recited the Russian legend with perfect pronunciation. Her voice rang out crystal clear, and with no hesitation whatsoever. It was as if she’d memorized it by heart. Like it had haunted her every dream for her entire life

“Nesushchiy smert', Pravitel' mirov, Les v cheloveke, Kontroliruyemyy lunoy. Spasitel' vsekh. Pozhar na serdtse, Trikster.” 

“Got it in one.” Stiles agreed while offering a tentative smile. 

Everyone else looked downright confused. Well, everyone with the exception of Lydia, Deaton and the Sheriff, and well… Stiles. 

Allison and Peter looked like they were trying to remember the legend. Watching them trying to figure out was kind of amusing. Both of them were straining their brains, like the answers were right there; right on the tip of their tongues. 

Allison remembered first, “Oh my god.” 

Awesome, now she looked scared. This was exactly why Stiles didn’t want people to know; they’d think he was a monster. Which in hindsight, he is; and a dangerous one at that. 

He was the monster that all other monsters feared. Apart from the Nogitsune, but he was a trickster spirit so they kind of went hand-in-hand. 

Peter quickly followed after with the big realization. “Oh fuck.” 

"What?” Derek asked, frustrated and clueless. 

“Well, dear nephew…”

Stiles rolled his eyes, so okay, Peter was going to be dramatic about it: surprise, surprise. Sure didn’t see that one coming. 

“…you are looking at the result of witchcraft from when the Argents and the first hunters. Stiles is, as the legend literally translates: The Bringer of Death. Ruler of Worlds. Forest in a Man. Controlled by the Moon. Saviour of All. Fire at Heart. Trickster. 

Peter waited for all the titles to sink in before continuing. 

“Once upon a time,” he began, much to Stiles’ annoyance, “A very old half Russian and half French witch wished to create and control a beast; a beast with the ability to assist her in taking over the world. She used the blood from Drekavac, Blud, Leshy and Koschei to brew the necessary potion.” 

Peter paused, for dramatic effect and then with great relish added, “The spell also required limbs and blood from various creatures and assorted other things which I can’t remember.” 

Stiles snorted. Can’t remember, my ass. The jerk-face hadn’t a clue what all the ingredients had been. 

Pretending not to hear Stiles, Peter continued, “I do recall that the spell required moonlight and fire as the final components in the creation of this beast.” Heaving a put-upon sigh, Peter went on, “However it backfired and the result was far from what the witch intended or expected.” 

“What… what came out of it?” Erica asked, totally enthralled with Peter’s tale. 

Wagging a finger at her, Peter replied, “Now, now, it isn’t polite to interrupt. Hmmm, where was I? Oh yes, what the spell created, to the witch’s horror, was a human baby boy. What she didn’t know was that it only _looked _like a human child. In reality, it was exactly what she’d hope to conjure up with her magic; a monster. This was no ordinary monster, this beast could not die; not in the natural sense of the word. Whenever the monster found itself mortally wounded, it would simply revert back to its original form; that of a baby. It is the way the beast regenerates itself.”__

“How the hell is all of this tied to the Argents and the First Hunters,” Derek demanded, his impressive brows arched high on his forehead. “And, how about we get to the end of this tale sooner rather than later.” 

Bowing slightly at the waist, Peter crooned, “As you wish, oh great Alpha.” Derek let out a menacing growl, which prompted Peter to move this little party along. 

“Of course the witch tried again, using significantly more moonlight, and that is how the first two werewolves were created. Those werewolves mated and soon there was a pack. The wolves bred and bred until the witch simply couldn’t control all of them. So, she began to destroy the wolves. That witch’s’ name was none other than, wait for it…. Céleste Argent. She, in essence, became the first, of many, many hunters.” 

Everyone, with the exception of the sheriff and Deaton, looked about five minutes away from shitting themselves. Stiles was using his time wisely. He was busy stressing out; big time. What Peter had told them was only half of what he really was. Stiles was wondering how they were all going to react to the news that his mum had been a High Witch. 

God, he was so fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i decide to edit this - couldnt i have just let it be shit 
> 
> ****
> 
> Alrighty, new chapter, yay. So I made up the legend and translated it with google translate so sorry if that is wrong - it's in Russian. His names could be anything I honestly looked them up and found ones that were 'strength' or 'peace' or just sounded good with the other names, and yes I wanted to find away to have it spell Stiles.  
> If you really wanna look up the meaning behind his names I got them from [here](http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/medieval), [here](http://www.babynames.ch/Info/Language/laOldSlavic?listType=LanguageOfOrigin&page=2),  
> and if you wanna look up the mythical creatures that peter talks about with the blood magic and what not they are here :  
> [Drekavac](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drekavac)  
> [Blud](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blud)  
> [Leshy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leshy)  
> [Koschei](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koschei)  
> 


	4. Say What Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s just say, your mother and I knew about werewolves long before Scott was bitten, and everything simply stemmed from there.” The Sheriff admitted. 

They were all up Stiles’ arms, and Scott doesn’t really know why he was surprised that they were on his back too. 

He lent into Isaac, feeling lightheaded and not himself, vaguely aware of Peter and Stiles yelling at each other, but the truth was all he could focus on was Stiles’ back. 

In between Stiles’ shoulders, was a crescent moon, black lines with the occasional white highlight, another _fucking tattoo _.__

Around the moon there were vines, dark green with dark blue patches imitating a reflection. The vines grew out from the ground at Stiles’ middle back, where dirt met dark blue water. The water looked eerily similar to the giant lake in the preserve that was rather hard to find unless you knew it was there. 

At the edge of the water stood two wolves, both with red eyes looking up to the moon. The tattoo continued down Stiles’ body and for the first time in his life, Scott was irritated that Stiles was wearing _pants _.__

“The runes match his arms” Isaac whispered. Scott looked back up to Stiles’ shoulders to see that Isaac was right, in the vines there were runes similar to those on his left arm. 

Scott then looked where the flowers met the vines, and noticed that the petals on the ends flowers were moving, constantly. 

They appeared to be magically 'falling off'. The petals were then turning into words before turning into the vines. The vines from Stiles’ left arm simply continued over his shoulder and down to his back. 

“Wait that's, _what? _” Derek whispered to himself, so quiet Scott nearly didn’t hear it, and apparently no one else did.__

He turned to look at the fellow alpha and noticed that Derek was also staring at Stiles’ back, specifically the two wolves, it took Scott a second to realise why but he thought he was going to faint when he did. 

The wolves had red eyes, they were alphas, and they looked oh so familiar. 

Oh my god, it was him and Derek in wolf form, on Stiles' back. _Forever _.__

As Peter went on telling some story about the origin of werewolves, Scott sat down on the bar stool previously occupied by the Sheriff. 

He honestly didn’t feel well, and he was stuck in a place of rage and the need to care for Stiles, Derek apparently had the same issues if the way he looked like he was going to pass out was any indication. 

Wow okay so apparently all of Stiles’ tattoos could move. When Jackson had told him about the snake he honestly hadn’t believed him but now watching one of the wolves turn around and look straight at him, he decided that Jackson wasn’t as insane as he had originally thought. 

“Wait so what can you do?” He asked. 

Stiles turned around, and looked straight at him. “The truth is Scotty I don’t really know, my mum wasn’t around long enough to teach me anything important and any past me’s, I guess, didn’t bother to write anything down, all I know is that when something significant in my life happens, be it big or small, I get a tattoo for it, I know there are wolves somewhere, I occasionally see them on my legs, but I don’t really know where they are on my body. I mean, it’s not that often that they all come out any ways, usually it’s just little patches around a wound to help me heal, but I must have lost a hell of a lot of blood for them all to show.” 

“You _died _.” Derek said, voice breaking.__

But honestly Derek, Scott thought, be gentle with guy you are in love with, you don't need to be that blunt. 

“Say what now?” Stiles asked. And now Stiles looks concerned, like really concerned, like panic attack concerned. _Fuck _.__

“In the car on the way here, your heart stopped beating, Derek was going to bite you so you could live, but when he turned around you were glowing green and slowly tattoos started appearing all over your arms. I think your eyes were green at one point too. We heard your heart beat and then we just sped back here, and that’s when you dad told us to leave it and let you heal all on your own.” Erica explained. 

Scott will never be amazed at Erica’s ability to calm Stiles down, she’s better at it then he ever was. 

“Dad how in the _hell _did you know I was going to be okay?” Stiles asked whilst still looking at Derek, in fact Stiles hadn't looked away at all.__

“You’ve gone through hell kid, no way were you letting a couple of scratches take you out.” Sheriff replied. 

“Dad let it be said that I am the better liar in this family and I am better at avoiding my problems, so I’m only going ask you this once because I’ll be honest you are kind of freaking me out right now. What do you know that you _aren’t telling me _?” Stiles finally looked to the Sheriff as he spoke.__

Scott looked to the sheriff too and could smell the fear and the anxiety, the bitter tang of sadness, he could see the tension in his shoulders. 

“Let’s just say, your mother and I knew about werewolves long before Scott was bitten, and everything simply stemmed from there.” The Sheriff admitted. 

_Say what now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you guys are never getting a long fic ever again cos this is a BITCH to edit
> 
> Scott p.o.v, yay. Also be prepared for a major shit storm of emotions next chapter, like bring on the mama Stilinski feels and there will be major mentions of Kate and the fire. Also Stiles and Derek will have some major traumatizing info delivered their way. Prepare accordingly.


	5. My Dear Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He teleported himself to the large orange couch to his left, lit the fire place to his right and had just enough time to register that he’d never done either before, before he promptly blacked out from lack of oxygen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this has mentions of Kate Argent, Claudia Stilinski, panic attacks, the Hale fire, and minor gore.

Stiles stood there, mouth opening and closing, not knowing how to respond to that. Like obviously his mother would know but how did his dad find out. Wait, did Peter know that his dad knew that they were all werewolves. 

“John honestly that doesn’t answer any questions, in fact it just makes more” Peter commented. Apparently he did. 

“Wait a second Peter how much do you know?” Thank you alpha Derek, finally asking the real questions. 

“Well, I’ve only know that Stiles is _Bog Podzemnogo Mira _for about ten minutes, I knew his mother was one of the three _Le plus haut de sorcière _, since she moved to Becan Hills when she was a teenager. Claudia and Talia were the town’s _observateurs _, so they worked closely together until they both died. I wasn’t aware that Stiles had any powers, and if I had seen or smelt any powers bleeding through I would have said something, but I didn’t, so I left it.” Peter answered.______

God Peter is pretentious. 

“Peter, did you really feel the need to use other languages or, were you trying to avoid telling us what they really are. Or were you just trying to sound smart. Should I remind you that I am French and I speak the language fluently? Now, Stiles would you like to explain the part where your mother is one of the three _high witches _, or sheriff, would you like to explain to any of us what the hell the _town watchers _did. And why that job fell to an alpha werewolf and a witch, and not say, the authorities?” Allison asked.____

Allison was cut throat and straight to the point, she was a good friend but god damn it did she have to speak French. 

“I think Stiles should explain the whole witch thing” Malia commented, and oh he forgot she was here, she looked like she was going to kill him and the only thing stopping her was Kira’s arm around her waist. Thank god for Kira. 

“Well like Peter said, she was one of the _Le plus haut de sorcière _. The High Witch’s. There were three of them, my mother was raised in Poland, then moved to America, her name was Claudia, then there was her two older sisters. Adeline, who was raised in France and Beatrix, who was raised in Germany.__

They both live in America now. Basically each of them had a different purpose, to _protect _, to _fight _and to _save _.______

Truth be told Beatrix is my crazy aunt, Aunt Bea, like full blown _cat lady _, believes conspiracy theories, actually she probably writes conspiracy theories.__

And well my aunt Addy, there’s a very real possibility the Allison and I are cousins. Ha ha… ha, yeah so they’re basically these incorruptible witches who can do anything, and uh, they’re uh, and well they’re born out of Salem.” He explained. 

“Wait like, in Massachusetts?” Scott asked. 

“No Scott, like the _witch craft _.” He said back.__

“Oh.” Scott had that weird look on his face when he doesn't know the answer to a test question. Great. Stiles had become a difficult test question. Metaphor for his life honestly. 

“Yeah.” He added on. God this couldn’t get more awkward if they tried. 

“So dad, you knew, about the whole shebang?” He asked. 

_Oh no _, he knew that look, that’s the look that he had when he was telling Stiles that his mum was sick, and every time Stiles woke up screaming from a nightmare. Not good.__

“ _Dad?”_

His dad wasn’t looking at anyone, he was looking out the window, across into the vast preserve. Stiles followed his train of view, and for the first time he realised that you would have been able to see the roof of the Hale house from the loft window. 

“When Stiles was seven, he was kidnapped, I had it wiped off of every record.” His dad said to no one in particular. 

“What, dad, for real, I think I would remember being kidnapped.” He asked. What the actual fuck. 

His dad just continued on. 

“It took two days for Talia to find his scent, then another day for Claudia, to sense his magic. It was in those two days that I learnt about everything, unfortunately the department at the time had already noticed, I was known as the deputy with the kid that could talk a mile a minute. 

_Kate Argent _had found some old magic book, written by Bog Podzemnogo Mira in 1887.”__

When his dad mentioned Kate everyone turned to look at him, no longer paying attention to his father. 

Stiles had a really bad feeling about where this was going. His dad finally looked at him, tears in his eyes. 

“She was able to tap into your powers, even the undeveloped ones. And use them to her will. When your mother found you Kate was long gone, and you were essentially dead, that was the night your first tattoo appeared.” 

As his dad finished his sentence he looked down at his pant covered leg, now that he thought about it, he couldn’t actually remember how he got it. But knowing what it looked like, he wasn't filled with confidence about this conversation. 

“Your mother used a lot of power to help heal you, she was bed ridden for a few days, so were you, and I remember you both laying together, using the contact to help heal. But once you were healed, you started getting panic attacks, seizures, fits, the lot. 

You would randomly start talking in other languages, both magic and mundane. Your nightmares started earthquakes in countries on the other side of the world. You would accidentally break glasses from just touching them. 

Then she blocked memories, be warned now that I’m telling you this you may get flashbacks.” His dad explained. 

“Was that triggered because Kate fucked up my flow of magic?” He asked, it seemed only logical. 

“Traumatic experience actually.” His dad said, and well yeah. Kate. 

“Kate is rather _terrifying _” Peter commented. Stiles didn’t need to look at Peter to see the disgust on his face as he spat out the words. If he had looked, he would have missed his dad shaking his head, tears running down his face.__

“ _We did it to protect you son _.” His dad said.__

Oh god he wasn’t going to last much longer before he was crying as well. 

“D-Dad its okay, I’m not mad, not at all” Stiles tried comforting him. Yet his dad was looking at the ground and shaking his head. This time when he looked up, he looked back out the window to where Hale house used to be. 

His dad said, in the most distant voice, as if he were reliving a memory and was simply commentating it. 

“The sheriff’s department never could figure out what started that fire.” Oh no, god no, anything but that, his tattoo, Kate, no. _NO _.__

Tears were streaming down his face now. 

“What are you talking about” Cora replied in a small voice. 

And let it be said, that Cora Hale's, scared, broken voice is the most soul crushing thing to reach Stiles’ ears. _Ever _.__

“She used Stiles’ control over fire, a power that no one even knew he had, to burn the house. He suffered from a few burns, but he had lost blood, had been stabbed in multiple places, was classified as dead, but Claudia could feel his magic, so she grabbed him and took him home. By the time Claudia had gotten there the screams had stopped, she simply thought everyone had gotten out in time.” His dad said. 

The room was silent, save for the sounds of the sheriff and Stiles quiet crying, and the harsh, almost wet breathing from Peter, Derek and Cora. It was Lydia’s voice that broke through the sound of the heart crushing sadness the room had filled with. 

“Sheriff, the kind of power needed to not only heal, but to block the memories and magic of a Bog Podzemnogo Mira takes, a lot of effort.” 

Stiles knew that tone of voice, that was the 'I'm Lydia Martin and I have way to many death senses', he looked up from the floor to stare at his dad, his face was buried in his hands. 

“Her body mimicked frontotemporal dementia, a magical defence system built into her and her sisters, in attempt to stop humans from discovering the supernatural. She knew the risk, but it was her sole purpose, to save. I suppose that legacy got passed onto you kid.” As his dad finished speaking he looked up to him. 

Nope, Stiles could not deal with this, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. He felt a panic attack come one, a pretty bad one too, he was probably going to pass out, actually he was probably going to pass out panic attack or not. 

He had killed the Hales, and then his mum had sacrificed herself to save him. 

In the back of his mind he registered that he had fallen to his knees, bent over with his hands over his ears. 

He could vaguely hear glass shattering, the windows, probably all of them, actually it may have been every glass thing in the loft. 

Distantly he heard someone screaming, it took a moment for him to realise that the scream was coming from him. He looked up to what appeared to be a near tornado in the loft, with him at the eye. 

Everyone was pressed against the wall, his dad was muttering I’m sorry over and over again. Peter looked furious, Derek and Cora were silently crying, Scott was in shock, eyes watering, clutching onto Isaac who was in a similar state. 

Malia and Kira were focused on not going out the window as they were the closest to it, but even they were near to tears. 

Lydia and Danny were pressed against the walls, silently freaking out, Lydia had her eyes squeezed shut. Deaton was holding the door closed, pressed up against the wall and attempting to mutter a calming spell, but a druid had nothing on Stiles. 

Erica and Boyd were wolfed out and holding onto each other tightly, both trying not to push Malia and Kira any closer to the window. 

Melissa was alternating between staring at Stiles and then to his dad in shock, all whilst crying, and Allison and Jackson, who he had become surprisingly close with, were crying. 

However they had gotten over their shock and were trying their hardest to get him to calm down, and in general, were just trying to get to him. 

Allison was digging her Chinese ring dangers into the floor and using them to crawl closer to Stiles. Jackson was doing the same thing, but with his claws. 

Stiles registered the blood running down his face and arms, but didn’t have time to check were the blood was coming from before a flash of yellow light nearly blinded him. 

Yellow light. He trusted yellow light. Especially yellow light that made the air smell faintly like buttered popcorn and mint. 

He closed his eyes and when he opened them his was sitting in the middle of the living room of his second home. 

Cheshire was sitting on the love seat under the window about a meter in front of him, and behind him, his Aunt Addy was squatting, rubbing soothing circles on his back, seeping in some calming magic. 

He teleported himself to the large orange couch to his left, lit the fire place to his right and had just enough time to register that he’d never done either before, before he promptly blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh its 8:14 at night, I started finishing/editing at 12 AKA lunch and im still goign KILL ME
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah sorry but truthfully not sorry. So that was emotional. I warned ya. the next chapter is probably going to just be fluff and recovery from this chapter, or maybe even more emotional trauma, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Leave kudos if you like (or cried or kinda want to stab me right now) (ps you don't need to be a member to leave a kudos - a lesson that took me ages to learn when I first discovered the beauty that is AO3)
> 
> Also Bog Podzemnogo Mira translates to God of the Underworld in Russian :)


	6. She Was Not Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked over to Lydia, checking her for any visible physical trauma. All clear. 

She was not prepared. In fact, she was _terrified _.__

She could hear the glass smashing all around her, but honestly she didn’t care, her friend needed her. Allison crawled forward alongside Jackson, using her Chinese ring daggers as make shift claws to help pull herself across the floor. 

In the back of her mind she idly thought about how the loft was going to be in a state of chaos once they had calmed him down, and as long as she didn’t have to clean it up herself, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Derek needed to redecorate anyways. 

Allison looked up, then proceeded to lay flat on the floor as rather large piece of window flew straight across the room, where her head would have been. When she looked up, she found herself momentarily frozen. She was close enough to distinguish details of Stiles that were not usually there, for instance that his tongue had an almost dark green tinge. Or that his teeth appeared grey. Around his eyes veins rose to the surface, only a few but inky black in colour, a stark contrast to Stiles’ pail skin. 

Blood was running from small cuts on his neck, arms and a few on his cheeks, he also had a blood nose. Although Allison had a feeling that it was caused by magic and not direct injury. 

Looking across to Jackson she could tell that he had just noticed as well, he looked over to her, and with a very small, very quick nod, they were racing to get to Stiles much faster than before. 

Once they were about a meter from him a blinding light flashed throughout the loft, looking almost a sickly sweet yellow colour behind her eye lids. The room was filled with a combination of smells, popcorn and mint, and left with a slight lemon smell to it. 

When Allison opened her eyes and saw more than just black and white dots swimming through her vision, she noticed multiple things, multiple pack members were crying, the windows were fucked, the sheriff looked like he needed a drink but most importantly, _Stiles was gone _.__

“W-where’s Stiles?” 

Allison looked up, nearly injuring her neck in the process, not once had she ever heard Derek sound so _broken _, not oven when he thought Boyd had died, or Erica, or her for that matter.__

She got lost in her thoughts as the Hale’s continued to yell back and forth, wondering how they had all survived, and how, Lydia, a vastly developing banshee, wasn’t able to pick up that it wasn’t happening. 

It made her fell even more uneasy. 

She looked over to Lydia, checking her for any visible physical trauma. All clear. 

With her head spinning she closed her eyes and leant back into Jackson, feeling rather nauseous. She could feel his head move as he checked Danny for injuries from afar, like she was doing not moments ago. 

In the back of her mind she heard the sheriff explain, in a calm voice that Stiles was with his aunt. Good, one less thing to slightly stop stressing about. 

“Where’s Peter?” 

_Hold up _. She sat up and opened her eyes, briefly looking at a very concerned looking Erica and Boyd, before turning around to see that Peter was gone. Like gone, gone. _Great _.____

After some more small talk throughout the pack everyone went back to the respected houses, or in most cases their respected loved ones houses. 

Except for the sheriff, he went to go drink with her dad, god knows he needs it. 

An hour had passed when Allison heard someone come through the front door, vaguely she realised she had fallen asleep whilst Lydia was on the phone to Danny, however she no longer was, meaning two things, some god awful being was downstairs, like Peter. _Or _it was Danny and Jackson.__

It was Danny and Jackson. 

The four of them splayed out on Lydia’s bed and then Danny and Lydia were off, explaining every single aspect of the plan. Tweaking it here and there. 

The plan was that Danny would track down Stiles by his phone, that teleported with him, as it was in his pocket. 

However that plan went out the window when Danny’s phone began ringing from Stiles number, it was his aunt. 

So new plan, take Jackson’s families private jet, go to NY with the address from a certain Miss Adeline, grab Stiles, come home, continue the Hale search for Peter. 

Derek was hesitant when they relayed the plan, and not for the first time that day Allison wondered if he loved Stiles. 

Eventually the five of them – Scott had to come – waltzed up to the apartment door of Adeline's place, and knocked. The door opened as soon as Lydia knocked however, and they all froze for a second when they noticed what was happening. 

Stiles was in the middle of the room, tears running down his face, arms wrapped around himself. His skin was pale, well more so then usual, the black eye veins were back, and there were more than before, however they receded every time Adeline’s magic hit him. 

His teeth were a darker grey now, and his tongue a stronger green, almost olive-y. Stiles was full blown sobbing, and every so often his eyes would open showing a burst of fluorescent green light. 

Allison could almost make out some of his tattoos as well, in the light it looked like someone had used water or sweat to paint the tattoos on the skin, making them shimmer from the right angle. However no ink could actually be seen. 

Adeline sat in front of a vastly dimming fire, a small striped cat sitting in front of her. Her eyes were bright yellow, almost like to sun’s had been trapped there, waves of yellow light were coming out of her hands and wrapping around Stiles like a mist. 

Allison didn’t really think before she stepped forward, walked around Stiles, crouched down in front of him and began wiping away his tears and holding her hand around his chin, making sure to touch a spot where she could feel a pulse. _She couldn’t _.__

Jackson followed behind her almost immediately, sitting behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around him and whispering sweet nothings to him. 

Lydia and Danny went to his sides and touched both his arms and slowly Stiles came back from wherever dark place he had been. Scott was still standing outside the door. 

“Uh, why am I stuck?” 

“Oh sorry love, I have a type of Russian wolfsbane in the house, currently not in dirt, it’s just sitting in my sink, it amplifies a pack’s strength, and I’m giving it to you guys to take back with you to plant, but until it is in dirt, it’s almost hungry I guess you could say. For an alphas energy, so basically you cross that line _you die _.”__

“I-I’m good here.” 

_“Thought so. _”__

Stiles was finally awake and he seemed to focus in and out on Allison’s face before looking down at the hands touching his arms and legs, and then the arms wrapped around him protectively, he slightly leaned back. 

“I want to go _home _.” Stiles mumbled.__

“Good call Stilinski.” Jackson replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped editing to make dinner, but now i am back.  
> my hand is developing a cramp, i'll keep you updated


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was in danger. Someone important to her. 

She was in the middle of making buttered popcorn, and her infamous mint and lemon boisson when she felt it, the pull of her spine, like it was slowly, and painlessly being pulled from her body, the way her blood felt like it was freezing, without even the slightest chill, how she felt like all of her blood was rushing to head, but she wasn’t hanging upside down. 

Someone was in danger. Someone important to her. 

She looked down, and for the first time in that hour she noticed what she was making, popcorn and magical lemonade, _his favourite _.__

So that’s who was in trouble, no wonder she felt the pull stronger than usual. 

She walked to the window and looked through, but she did not see anything outside. 

See, the window is her magical window, she can see through to different places around the world, traditionally done with, in her opinion, a _tacky _glass ball.__

She was shocked by what she saw, there was her brother in law, pressed firmly against a wall, surrounded by humans, werewolves, a banshee and a druid. 

There were other supernatural creatures there as well, however there is only so much she could see. Her brother in law, John, was muttering that he was sorry as he cried. 

There was shattered glass everywhere, and the light bulbs appeared to have exploded. There was a very strong wind, and a werewolf and a girl were making their way to the cause. 

In the centre of the room, wait, no – apartment, was her nephew, kneeling down and hunched over, _screaming _his throat hoarse.__

His arms, and back where covered in tattoos, tattoos that she had simply never had the chance to see before. He was crying, and there was blood running down his face, caused by being scratched from glass. 

Her eyes followed the path of a stray drop of blood as it ran down his face. Leaving behind a sticky trail, going down his face and neck, and onto his chest. As her eyes reached his chest, she noticed another tattoo appearing, it looked like green. _Weird _.__

She needed to act quickly, so she ran to her lounge room, not bothering with the formalities of lighting the fire and closing the curtain, and quickly teleported him into her lounge room. 

As soon as he was in her apartment, he began calming down, however she immediately bobbed down, and began rubbing circles into his back, using a continuous flow of calming magic to help him enough so that she could move him from the floor to the couch. 

Suddenly he wasn’t there anymore, but on the large couch already. _Teleportation _.__

He was staring at Cheshire, and within the blink of an eye the fire was lit, burning a soothing orange colour, with a faint green tinge along the logs, and he was out cold. 

She talked out loud to herself, finding it easier to think that way, and honestly he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. 

“Right, time to make a list, call John, clean, stock food for Stiles, teleport his pillow and figure out what the hell happened that could possibly caus- oh… _Oh no _.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cramp in my hand is getting worse
> 
>  
> 
> so is my attitude towards editing (ps this from adeline's pov - the aunt)


	8. Deal? Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meeting commenced with _Danny _.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there is torture in this chapter.

The loft was a _mess _. The couch and love seat that were usually near the middle of the room were on top of each other and pressed against the wall.__

He could see that his bed was on an angle and all the bedding was piled up at the bed head. There were shards of glass everywhere from the windows to the lights to the glasses in the kitchen. Everyone had fallen to the floor, in shock and crying. 

The _bitter _smell of sadness almost overpowering.__

The sheriff looked guilty, body filled with tension, Melissa looked like she had just discovered to most horrifying piece of information to date, and to be fair, it probably was. 

Cora looked upset but didn’t have that odd smell that came with a person wanting revenge. Peter had that weird smell. _Great _.__

Deaton looked bothered to be there, like it was massive inconvenience to be with so many werewolves when none of them were dying. 

Jackson and Allison looked confused, concerned, but more stressed then anything. They were halfway towards where Stiles should have been. _Should have been _.__

“Where’s S-Stiles?” He stuttered out. 

The sheriff looked at him but the smell of guilt was so strong that Derek had to look away. 

“Dead, hopefully.” Was said during an exhausted exhale. Who in the _fuck _said that? Oh, right, _Peter _.____

“Peter do not forget that I can kick you out of the pack if I see fit and I _will not _hesitate to do so if you insult a, _scared _, possibly _injured _, still _healing _, mentally _unstable __pack member _.” It wasn’t until he stopped yelling that he realised he was yelling.____________

Oh well, he's an alpha he can do what he wants. 

“Derek, he killed our family, my sister, your mother, or should I remind you of your younger brothers screaming out you name as they burnt to _dea _-” Peter said, but was interrupted by Cora.__

_“ENOUGH! _” Cora's voice boomed throughout the loft, strong in the way that all of the terrifying women he surrounds himself with daily are.__

“Okay, Stiles’ powers lit a fire that killed our family. But last time I checked the _seven _year old boy whose actions were being caused by another person, without their consent I might add, is not the person we should be blaming.__

So what if Stiles has some tattoos, or some weird stuff he was born with but didn’t ask for. So his mums a witch, he doesn’t have to share that. And think about it, when have any of us every shared stuff about mum apart from the occasional ‘ _she could fully shift _’ or ‘ _she was an alpha _’ like honestly Peter, _shut up _.” Cora continued on with. God he loved his little sister.______

“So sheriff considering you don’t seem entirely worried about your sons current whereabouts I’m going to presume you know where he _is _?” Kira replied with moderately optimistically.__

Kira looked at him and smiled, so apparently the girls were going to handle this. He didn’t mind one bit, as long as he had Stiles back and safe, he would be fine. 

“His aunt teleported him, most likely to her apartment in New York. She works a lot with calming magic, she’s the protector and a large part of that is caring for someone so Stiles will be safe with her.” The Sheriff answered. 

Okay but how does he know it was her. 

“How do you know that it was his aunt, and which one?” or Erica could ask, that’s chill. 

“When using they’re core… _power _I guess you could call it, they have distinct colours, for instance Stiles has green, his Aunt Adeline had yellow, his Aunt Beatrix has purple, Claudia had blue.” The Sheriff's voice got thicker with sadness the more he spoke.__

The room fell back into silence, a weird balance between awkward and comfortable and upset. 

“ _Where’s Peter _?” Boyd asked.__

Ah Boyd, his second, fully healed now after the incident with M- _wait what _.__

He looked to his left, but Peter most definitely was not there. He lifted his head, tracing him with his sense of smell, he could hear Cora doing the same. 

Yeah he was gone. _Fuck ___

***

Everyone went home for a few hours whilst Cora and Derek did a brief search through the preserve, but there was no trace of Peter, it was like he had walked out the door then simply vanished. 

When they reconvened that night, it was without Deaton, Melissa, John, Chris, and obviously Peter. Melissa was working, John was with Chris drinking scotch and telling ‘war stories’. 

Just like they do every Friday night. Derek was honestly concerned that they hadn’t ran out of stories yet. 

Deaton was, well off doing something, no one really ever knew, and well Peter was one of the reasons they were meeting. 

Cora had ordered pizzas before everyone arrived so everyone rearranged all the furniture – Derek’s bed included, to make it possible for everyone to sit in a circle in the loft without being on the ground. 

The pack meeting commenced with _Danny _.__

“Alright so Lydia and I went back and came up with two plans. Both pretty simple. 

Myself, Jackson, Lydia and Allison will fly up to New York on Jackson’s parents private jet, collect Stiles, and possibly his aunt, bring them back here so we can help him cope with the obvious guilt that he would be feeling right now, and you know, just have3 him back home. 

Derek, Cora, Erica and Boyd, you guys will be looking for Peter. Thorough searches all through Beacon Hills and Beacon County. I’ll be leaving multiple devices that you guys can use to track things like his phone and what not, they’re not here, meaning he would have taken them. 

Also, canvas his apartment. Don’t do anything stupid, you guys may be werewolves but you aren’t that great. 

Scott, Isaac, Kira and Malia, you get the joyful task of finding anything you can about Stiles and all of his powers from Noshiko.” 

“Really my own mother?” Kira asked. 

“Yep, she scares the rest of us.” Danny replied. 

“Did you get Stiles’ aunt’s address, or what?” Boyd asked. Why Boyd wasn’t one of the core planners he will never know. 

“No actually, she called, said that she would calm Stiles down enough that we could take him home. She mentioned something about Stiles’ mum putting up some kind of verbal blockade, stopping her from ever telling Stiles anything, but that’s broken now. So, is that it?” 

Derek didn’t like this, Peter wasn’t that good at disappearing, there was a very real chance he was taken, but he honestly didn’t care. He wanted to go to New York and get Stiles himself. 

“I want an alpha going up to New York with you guys, there a two of us, which is something we should take advantage of.” 

Lydia looked at him, with judgemental face number seven, oh great, now not only did Cora, Erica, Boyd and Isaac know about his crush on Stiles, but Lydia did too. Which basically means it’s about to become pack knowledge. Wait, why was she looking at him like she was sorry. 

“Scott will go.” 

_Oh _. Before he could even get a chance to argue she was off.__

“They have known each other the longest out of everyone in this room, he also hasn’t singlehandedly, and accidently killed any of Scott’s family members. 

Plus Derek you know Peter's scent probably the best out of all of us. If anything goes wrong, like really wrong, call the pack line." 

The pack line was for serious shit it was basically tapping into Lydia and her powers, then having her tap into someone else to get help. It was only used in very real, very dangerous emergencies. 

"Otherwise group messaging will work fine, none of us are going out of range so, tonight we will pack our bags and leave in the morning, and you guys will find Peter. _Deal? _”__

God fucking damn it. No. Stiles could be hurt, or scared, or not healing or all of the above. And he had a panic attack that made him destroy the loft, the loft that he and Cora had to speed clean before canvasing the preserve, he is going to go see that little shit and make him apologise about breaking his new Ikea lamp. 

And what if Stiles has another break down, you going to kiss him again Lydia, huh, yeah that’s what he thought, stupid banshee. And besides he totally knows NYC better than everyone. He lived there. 

_“Deal _.”__

Ugh. He hated her sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my self and i hate these hand CRAMPS
> 
> WHAT HAPPENED TO PETER??? WILL HE BE FOUND??? IS STILES GONNA COME HOME EASILY???  
> wait for the next chapter to find out. Also next chapter as promised begins the first of many, many tattoo back stories. yay


	9. I’m The Saviour? Apparently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheshire was sitting in front of her and looked displeased that he was woken for something that wasn’t food or cuddles. 
> 
> “I want to go _home _.”__
> 
> “Good call Stilinski.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: minor torture on a young child with rusty nails.

“You did _WHAT? _” Stiles asked.__

“Calm down sweetie, I called one of your friends, told them to bring a few of them up here and then take you home.” Adeline replied. 

_“Why? _”__

“Because A, you can’t stay here forever, B, they are all very concerned about you and want you home so that they know you are safe, and C, I stepped, in, and I protected you and the werewolf pack you have invested in, but I don’t need to do that anymore so you need to go home sweetie.” 

***

Stiles had woken up on the couch a few hours after passing out. A fuzzy wool blanket thrown over him, and Cheshire sleeping on his chest. 

His aunt was sitting on the love seat under the window, writing in what appeared to be a leather journal. The dark red curtains were pulled back and the moonlight bathed the entire room. The fire was going strong and made him feel very comfortable and relaxed. 

She looked concerned, like whatever she was writing she was recording so she could hide it away forever. 

“What are you writing?” he asked. 

“Your mother put a spell on me and Beatrix when she put the blockade in your mind, not only was I unable to tell you of anything, I also wasn’t able to remember many details. I’m writing them down as it is always a good idea to have large magical events recorded.” She replied. 

“ _I miss her _.”__

“I know you do.” 

“My tattoos have faded.” 

“They have, which one is your favourite?” 

“The flowers, they were mums favourite, appeared when she died. Presumably my powers way remembering her.” Stiles explained. 

“That’s not what it is.” 

“That’s not what, what is?” 

“You have knack for confusing sentences you know. And the flowers, yes, they were Claudia’s favourite, but that’s not why they appeared on you. 

The flowers were your mother’s powers in corporeal form. If the flowers died, her powers would die. She had a garden bed full of them buried in the Hale garden, in turn, your mother had a garden bed filled with volki proklyatiye, a type of Russian wolfsbane. 

It was harmless to werewolves and having it planted on the land of a werewolf pack made the pack stronger by nature. Both the wolfsbane and the array of flowers survived through the driest summers and sharpest winters, but when they died both flower beds died. 

The wolfsbane simply needs to be planted again, however your mother’s flowers were literally her powers, her ability to save. When your mother died, her flowers died, and when she passed her powers onto you, you grew the flowers, just in a different way to your mother.” She explained. 

“I’m the saviour?” 

“ _Apparently _.”__

“Do you think she’s _proud _of me?” Stiles asked quietly.__

“I know she is, I know that she would make the same decision over and over again. I also know that you friends do not hold what happened against you, like you probably think they do. Hence why I called them to come and pick you up.” 

And now here they were. 

“Aunt Addy I killed Derek’s family, the only people who made it out alive was Laura and Derek, Cora who we didn’t even know about until last year, and Peter, who was in hospital for years and who went insane. I, I killed people, innocent c-children.” Stiles was trying desperately not to start crying again but honestly it was rather difficult. 

“No you didn’t, your powers, powers that you were not in control of did. An evil women with cruel intentions did, and one day that woman will get what she deserves. But do not, do not give that bitch the satisfaction of watching you _crumble _.” She replied fiercely.__

He laughed, all be it sadly, with unshed tears in his eyes, because watching his innocent as a puppy aunt call Kate a bitch, was the kind of up lifting motivational thing he needed to hear. 

“Who did you call? And how did you get their number? And who is coming up?” He asked. 

“I called Danny, I got his number from your phone.” She replied smugly. 

“ _Hey _.”__

“Shush, and he said that he would come up with Lydia, Allison and Jackson, and that they would come up in Jackson’s private jet. Although in retrospect you could have saved them the trouble by teleporting there yourself.” She said clicking her tongue sarcastically. 

“Hey I didn’t know that I could do that, and lose the tone you can teleport to.” Stiles replied, hiding his smile in a cushion. 

“I can only teleport in the case of using my core power, apparently you can do it whenever you see fit. Or when you’re about to pass out, I don’t know yet, we will have to do some tests. 

I can give you some books that can help you with practising and controlling your powers, the books are probably more useful than those that the Druid may give you. It always bothers me that they never officially pick a side, for all you know they could be helping the bad guy.” She said looking concerned. 

“The books would be great, thank you… Hey aunt Addy.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you know how I was kidnapped?” 

“Apparently you were throwing some small tantrum over having ice-cream for breakfast or something, you know the type of tantrums, when little kids don’t really know what to do with their anger so they just throw a fit over what is usually nothing.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well your mum and dad turned around, pretending to ignore you, because they were all for encouraging you for being yourself and holding your ground and what not, look at all the good that did.” She was smirking now, finding humour in a sad time, oh, so that’s where he got it from. 

“Then I think Claudia sensed you weren’t there, she turned around and you were gone. They think you silently stormed out, you know how stealthy you can be so they weren’t sure if you had just-” her words faded into nothing as he was suddenly standing in a forest, in what looked like the morning. It looked familiar, possibly the preserve. 

He could hear screaming to his right, it sounded like a little boy. His was already of running before he registered that there was someone who needed help, and as he got closer he saw what looked like an open trap door, in the dirt, in a forest. _Weird _.__

The door was in front of quite possibly the largest oak tree Stiles had ever seen. 

_Oh my god _. It was the Nemeton, before it died or was cursed or infected or whatever.__

He realised that the screaming was actually behind him, and when he turned around he felt dizzy. 

There was Kate Argent, younger than Stiles had ever seen her, walking confidently towards Stiles, and straight through him. Oh, this was a past event. 

Behind her a healthier looking Gerard Argent was walking backwards dragging a little boy by the kid’s arms. The kid was screaming and struggling to get out of Gerard’s gloved grip. Why was he wearing gloves? 

Wait- _oh god _. He was the little kid. _That was him _.____

The ground that little he touched, died and turned black, and after a few seconds he realised it was because his powers were trying to kill Gerard, but as a result of the gloves, was killing everything but him. 

They went down the trap door, and Stiles couldn’t will his feet to carry him down there. After a couple of hours, of just standing there, the sun was now directly above him, he felt burning, itching. 

He looked up and nearly _threw up _, the Nemeton was rotting, peeling, oozing from dead magic.__

He finally moved, to the trap door down the uneven stairs and then he did throw up. There he was, just seven years old, strapped to a metal table, rusty metal nails all over his body. His blood was being collected in a large tray under the table and he was crying, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

Gerard hammered another nail into his skin, he could feel it in his hand, almost as if he was not only remembering the situation, but the pain that came with it. 

“We need your blood for this to work, but no one said we couldn’t have a little fun getting it.” Kate said with the most evil smirk. 

He fucking _hated _Kate.__

Something in Gerard’s pocket beeped and Kate put a piece of duct tape over his seven year old mouth, at the same time Gerard sprayed some kind of pink mist in the air. 

In the distance he could hear a wolf howl, followed by the sound of thunder, Talia and his mother. 

He did all that he could think of, all that seven year old him wanted to do. He _screamed _.__

He screamed and screamed and screamed. For the pain of the nails in his skin, for the loss of his mother, for powers that he couldn’t control that as a result killed a family. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing so violently, he was worried he was going to pass out again. 

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, it was light out and he was wrapped in someone’s arms, but he couldn’t even see in front of him from the tears in his eyes. 

After a few moment he realised he was staring at a _very _concerned Allison, who was wiping away his tears. He could hear someone telling him it was okay, that he was safe, that no one would hurt him, and as he lent back he smelt the familiar Calvin Klein cologne. _Jackson _.____

Danny and Lydia were sitting on either side of him, simply touching his arms, the four of them anchoring him. 

As he heaved in a breath he turned to look at the fire, now snuffed out, but saw his aunt sitting in front of it, waves of yellow light coming from her hands, calming the room, and protecting him. 

Cheshire was sitting in front of her and looked displeased that he was woken for something that wasn’t food or cuddles. 

“I want to go _home _.”__

“Good call Stilinski.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMIND ME AGAIN WHY I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO REARRANGE CHAPTERS
> 
> also my hand hurts 
> 
>  
> 
> (also soz for the feels in this one)


	10. A Kind Of Calming Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s loyal to his friends, and he considered you guys his friends.

He’s in the lounge when Scott calls. He, Erica, Boyd and Cora had spent the day looking for Peter, even sending out a howl when nightfall hit. 

They had resigned to sitting on beanbags in the loft – the couches had torn during Stiles’ episode – and were reading through multiple books on the high witches, as well as the occasional mention of the Bog Podzemnogo Mira in a few bestiaries in languages that Derek honestly couldn’t be sure was human. 

There was plenty on how the witch’s regenerated into offspring or members of a sisterhood that they trust, plenty on what exactly their life purpose entails. 

There was also a lot of drawings, symbols that related back to each witch specifically. Derek recognised them, from a far they looked like a giant spot on the page, but as you looked closer, looked at the spot for longer, you see that it is actually vines, all intertwined to make a perfect sphere, then the sphere moves and animals appear, lizards, snakes, cats, birds, you name it, and after about ten minutes of looking at these three circles Derek noticed that some of the vines were growing whilst other ones were rotting and fading away from the page. 

It took a moment for Derek to remember exactly why he had recognised the pages. 

He flashbacked to his mother sitting in the lounge room, on the couch facing the door frame he was peeking around, a lady sat on the opposite couch, back to Derek, her wavy, near violet, white hair moving around her shoulders as she sobbed, a blue glow coming from her. 

He hadn’t yet perfected his hearing skills yet so he couldn’t make out their hushed whispering, and when his mother stood up to sit next to the stranger, he noticed that she too was crying. 

“We’ll find him Clo.” 

“He just _vanished _, one minute he was there and the next he wasn’t.”__

“He’s good at hiding hun, as well as sneaking off, god knows how many times he’s come into the forest and you’ve had to erase his memory of a bunch of werewolves.” 

They side hugged and rested on the couch, before standing up, grabbing bags that they had clearly packed previously, and left out the back door, locking it behind them. 

Derek creeped up to the coffee table, forever the snooper, only to see a large map. It was Beacon Hills and a few of the surrounding towns, however the only thing that was on the map was the marked out roads/trails, the forest, the Hale house, some other house near the school, and a giant big tree. 

The colour on the map stopped when it met the bright red line marking the edge of the Hale territory. 

He turned it over, and on the back were three magical moving spheres that almost seemed to slow down out of fear of him, then began moving when the spheres realised that he wasn’t a threat. He reached out and touched one and slowly the vines began moving over his finger, rather than over the paper, they appeared as tattoos on his skin. 

He was brought back to the present when his phone rang. 

“Scott, what’s wrong, _wait _, how the hell are you calling me from the plane?”__

“Hey, uh, generally nothing is wrong, and honestly you think Jackson’s parents would buy a plane that you couldn’t make calls from? 

Anyways, we kind of thought we should warn you, when we got to apartment Stiles was having some kind of, episode I guess you could call it, similar to the one at your apartment, but nothing was flying around or anything, however he was crying and uh, we think, _shifting _, and Derek, man, whatever Stiles fully shifts into, is going to be _terrifying _.”____

“Is he safe though, _injured? _”__

“Psychically he’s safe yeah, but his aunt said that he was having flashbacks, to, well, whatever his mum blocked out, he’s asleep in between Allison and Lydia now. 

All of his tattoos have vanished again, he’s back to looking to his sleep deprived self. Be prepared, he is very much blaming himself for what happened to your family, so if he acts awkward or scared around you that’s why. 

Oh and we got given some kind of wolfsbane that makes the pack stronger, supposedly your mum had planted it at Stiles’ place when she was alive it’s called v-vo, volk-”

“Volki proklyatiye.” 

“Yeah that, anyways we thought we would check in, how’s the hunt for Peter going?” 

“No sign of him, like at all, and we checked in with Deaton but he said he knew absolutely nothing, didn’t even give us a pointless cryptic answer which is, you know-”

“ _Weird _.”__

“Yeah.” 

“See you in a couple of hour’s man.” 

“Yeah, see you” 

“Bye.” 

***

“I’ll go clean up the spare room, I mean, it’s practically his anyways, and I know you would want him around everyone, which I take it the pack is staying over tonight to make sure there are people to take care of Stiles in case he has another terrifying flashback episode.” Cora said. 

“Cora it’s rude to listen into conversations.” He replied. 

“Not when it’s about an injured pack member who you're older brother has been crushing on since before we thought Erica had died.” She replied smugly. 

“She has a point.” Erica added. 

“Shut up Erica.” 

“Make me.” 

“Eric-”

“Do you think it was him?” Boyd asked out of nowhere. 

“Boyd, baby if you keep on asking questions with no background context you’re going to turn into Deaton.” 

Derek will never admit that he smiled to Erica’s response, it sounded much to like Stiles, they had been spending a lot of time together though so that would explain that. 

“The reason you didn’t die even though we all thought you had, even though Lydia screamed, same goes for me, and Allison, every time there had been literally no way for us to be alive, yet here we are. 

And didn’t Peter say that the literal translation of whatever Stiles is, The God of Death, well what if Stiles doesn’t necessarily kill people, but brings them back to life. Or maybe delays it enough for Deaton to fix us.” 

“You have a god point, but his powers were dormant or whatever you want to call it, so he couldn’t have.” 

“Cor makes a good point babe.” 

“Since when did you get close enough to my sister to call her by nicknames?” 

“Since Scott decided to pair Reyes and I up for night watch when he got annoyed with the fact that she made out with her boyfriend half the night.” Cora explained. 

“To be fair I don’t really know why he expected anything different from me.” 

“Neither.” 

“ _Hey _!” Derek yelled.__

“Yes, Hale.” 

“God it’s hard to get a word in with you to babbling, I was going to say it’s possible that Stiles’ emotional attachment to you three surged enough of his powers to bring you back to life, I mean, he still has healing tattoos, so why go as far to say that his powers don’t bleed through some time.” 

“When Erica and I nearly died he didn’t know us very well, why would he have emotional attachments.” 

“He’s loyal to his friends, and he considered you guys his friends, also when you became werewolves he probably became very protective over both of you, he has this quality to want to keep people safe. 

Any ways, I’m going to go clean the spare room for him to crash in, their flight should land in an hour or so, Cora can you please start dinner, cook pumpkin soup, it calms him.” 

“Of course you know what soup calms him, seriously just marry the boy.” 

“ _Cora _.”__

“Yeah, yeah I’m going no need to use the judgemental eyebrows on me.” 

“God you all spend too much time with him” Derek muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs. 

In response he got “I heard that” from all three delinquents downstairs. Although to be fair, he wasn’t sure what he expected from werewolves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 11:30 at night, i could stop if i wanted to but i'm going to keep going FOR YOU 
> 
> :(


	11. Sleeping Buddies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So out of nowhere he screamed, at the top of his lungs, “ _I’M GAY, ASSHOLE! _”__
> 
> He then proceeded to punch Jackson in the face, it was the start to a beautiful friendship. 

Stiles vaguely remembers the plane ride home. He remembers being pushed and shoved into cars, he remembers the airports, he remembers being shuffled around people, he remembers Lydia doing some weird magic banshee thing to the airport security officer who had begun questioning him, because let’s be honest he looked baked. 

He vaguely recalls panicking on the plane when Scott had called Derek. 

Derek who for some reason still answered the phone, even though he was probably planning multiple ways to murder him. 

But he couldn’t focus, couldn’t think about anything then the lingering feeling in his hands, his arms, his legs, everywhere. Small dots of pain that could almost pass for pins and needles. Memories. Physical memories of pain and torture, of nails in his skin. 

Of Kate, and Gerard. 

He remembers falling asleep in the car, and momentarily waking up when Jackson carried him inside, to, what he presumed at the time was his house. _Boy was he wrong _.__

Now here he is, lying awake, staring at the, oh too familiar light grey ceiling of Derek’s spare room. _Fuck _. He almost didn’t want to do the check for vitals in case Derek, and Cora, and most definitely Peter had decided to use his legs as chew toys.__

To be fair, falling out of bed is a completely reasonable response to having a werewolf announce their presence practically in your ear. 

“How you feeling?” Cora asked. 

Okay, so she was in a chair on the side of the bed near the window but still. _Rude _.__

“Well I was better before my body decided to get acquainted with the _floor _.” He hadn’t realised how worried he was until his voice broke mid remark.__

“None of us blame you okay, granted, I want – I want to be able to blame someone that I could punch in the face this minute would be amazing, but, I don’t. I blame Kate, who isn’t even here- _you okay _?” She interrupted her reassurances.__

For a second, he couldn’t understand why, he was on the floor, still. But nothing was out of the ordinary apart from that weird feeling in his gut and the difficulty to breathe… oh. Panic attack. _Yay _.__

“T-t-triggering.” He could barely get out the response. 

“Stiles, calm down okay, breathe with me okay, breathe in 1, 2, 3, breathe out 1, 2, 3.” Cora continued on until Stiles was good again, by then she was sitting next to him, one arm wrapped around his midsection, head resting on his shoulder. 

It was a _thing _.__

About a year after Cora had been found, Stiles noticed the bags under her eyes, nice and matching to his, thanks to his possession and the resulting nightmares. That’s when he decided to start crashing at the loft, because he was ‘too tired to drive’ or ‘the jeep was playing up and he wanted to get a good look at it in the morning’… at least they weren’t lies. 

Basically Cora didn’t sleep, and when she did, boy did she have nightmares, and would wake to panic attacks. 

So they started their thing. 

Stiles would sleep at the same place as Cora as often as possible, be it his house or the loft, and when she had panic attacks he would breath with her, if she couldn’t tell if she was awake or still dreaming, he would help her count her fingers and read. 

She would do the same in turn. 

Everyone thought they were dating, and all though they weren’t they never denied it, but also didn’t confirm it. Neither of them liked seeming weak, and to both of them, panic attacks were weak, no need having to explain that. 

Derek even cornered him once and gave him the protective older brother speech. He simply walked away halfway through, he wasn’t going to tell Derek the truth, that was on Cora, but no way in hell was he going to listen to Derek try to be scary. 

He hadn’t been scary in a very long time. 

The pack stopped asking questions a few weeks later when Cora was done with _everyone _.__

They had finished fighting the big bad of the week, well, month, and as the adrenaline wore off both he and Cora had crashed on the couches. 

Stiles had a nightmare but Scott woke him up before it could get too bad. He had sat still on the couch for nearly an hour just feeling the packs eyes on him when he noticed it. 

Cora’s hand began twitching. It was the only sign she ever showed of having a nightmare, unlike him, who would toss and turn and break out in a cold sweat. 

Her whole arm twitched for a moment and Stiles knew that it would be bad. She sat up and began screaming and before anyone could intervene Stiles was there rubbing her back, breathing with her and counting her fingers. 

They had stayed awake on the couch all night, and didn’t move until Derek and Peter had gotten up to make breakfast for the pack. 

No one said anything all morning, literally nothing. It was killing him. 

They all sat around the breakfast table, stuffing their faces with bacon and eggs when, as per usual, Lydia began asking questions. 

Lydia’s tone was rather sharp but amused none the less. 

“So I thought you two were taking things slow, didn’t realise you had already reached the sleeping together phase.” 

“I’m _asexual _, Lydia.” Cora snapped, from annoyance and lack of sleep. Stiles already knew, one of their many burdens shared between panic heartbeats under the blanket of darkness.__

Although Cora directed her statement to Lydia, her eyes were one Derek, and Stiles had never seen her more scared, and he’s seen her after her worse nightmares. 

Safe to say Stiles was prepared to rip Derek’s throat out if he so much as made Cora flinch. All Derek did was smile back, give Stiles a small nod then continue eating his breakfast. 

“I never said anything about sex sweetie.” Lydia responded, Jackson had laughed. 

“So Stiles, what about you, enjoying the, uh, _sleep _.” Jackson had asked with a shit eating grin, getting prepared to tease Stiles about his virginity, for, well, eternity.__

Stiles could see half the table getting ready to rip him a new one but he had been waiting for a moment like this for a while. 

So out of nowhere he screamed, at the top of his lungs, “ _I’M GAY, ASSHOLE! _”__

He then proceeded to punch Jackson in the face, it was the start to a beautiful friendship. 

***

He was staring to shiver, granted Cora was a good source of heat but even she was shivering from having their asses planted on the cold floor. 

“So, you said you and Derek don’t blame me, what about _Peter _?” he asked.__

“Well he was kind of mad, but he’s kind of vanished, was here one second and gone the next. Erica, Boyd, Derek and I went out on a search for him yesterday but we couldn’t even find his scent.” She responded with. 

“What why are you tensing?” Cora asked. 

“Nothing, just, gut feeling I guess.” He responded with. 

“Okay last time you had a gut feeling you saved Malia and Allison from getting _slow roasted _by a possessed ancient dragon, so, spill.” Cora said.__

“That’s what happened to me, I was angry with mum and dad over some petty thing and then I vanished, it took your mum and mine like three days or something to even track my scent, and I just, you know nothing is ever a coincidence in our lives.” He said as he tried to calm himself down. 

Fucking triggers. 

“ _Shit _.” She said.__

“Yeah.” He honestly couldn’t agree more. 

They sat in silence for a little while. They stood up and laid in the bed together, trying to get warm again. As Stiles was pulling up the quilt Cora snuggled up to him and began talking. 

“Wait, you don’t have to respond but, what triggered you earlier.” Cora asked tentatively. 

“ _Her name _.” Cora was nice enough to hold him a little tighter.__

“ _That Bitch _.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me #editing
> 
> Aye another chapter, I personally felt like a coming out story was necessary in this fic because I feel the way I have written it is like 'every one knows everything about every other person' and I didn't want Stiles to just be like, whoops forgot to tell you i'm gay and with Derek (which will hopefully start showing in the next few chapters). Also Cora and Stiles friendship yaaaaaay.
> 
> Leave any comments down below and don't forget to leave Kudos.


	12. Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were having tacos. He’s was 60% sure that he was going to throw up.

Isaac was stressed. He was very, very stressed, one of his pack mates was missing, three of his pack mates just found out how their family died, one of his pack mates just went through the insanely traumatic experience of finding out that they had indirectly killed their alphas family, but mostly he was stressed about Scott. 

More specifically dinner with Scott. And his mum. _Fuck _.__

It was ridiculous really, there was so many things that should make him more stressed but nope, here he was. 

They were sitting around the table, Melissa at the head of the table, and he and Scott opposite each other. They were having tacos. He’s was 60% sure that he was going to throw up. He didn’t even have a reason to be nervous, he’d lived there for a few weeks damn it. 

“So how’s Stiles doing?” Melissa asked in probably the most motherly tone Isaac had ever heard, to be fair, it had been a while since anyone had really had mothers around. 

Excluding Scott of course. 

“He’s okay, he keeps on having panic attacks though, and every time he does he starts getting all weird and magical, and he doesn’t really know how to control it either which makes it harder. And he keeps having flashbacks as well, we actually think they might be causing the panic attacks.” Scott replied. 

He remembers Erica’s phone call, Boyd, Derek, Cora and Erica had been at the loft when Scott brought Stiles over. 

He was lying in bed with Scott after having a very excellent make out session. Apparently Stiles had freaked again over there, and on the plane he had been really delirious and out of it. 

He was on the phone with Erica when Stiles had woken up and Cora had gone and talked to him. He put Erica on speaker as she relayed the general conversation to him and Scott. 

Allison was also texting Scott. 

Kira, Malia, Lydia and Allison had met up and collected the research that they had gathered from Noshiko that day to try and help Stiles. 

Allison had also grabbed her father’s bestiary, all seven volumes, whilst Malia had taken Peter’s laptop bestiary, and Lydia had grabbed hers and Stiles’. 

So far they didn’t have much. 

“Isaac, you okay _sweetheart _?” Right, Melissa, dinner, Scott. Hell.__

Okay lie without lying, Stiles does it all the time, _okay _.__

“It’s just, Erica was saying that Stiles had a hunch on Peter, and we all learnt the hard way that Stiles’ hunches are always right. And basically Stiles thinks he was kidnapped, kind of.” 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and then continued normal talk, about school and work, and lacrosse, as Isaac took the last bite of his last taco Melissa got a text. 

“Alrighty boys, John just messaged me, we’re having a pack meeting, everyone in, Kira found something in the bestiary but it’s apparently in either Russian or some magic language, so basically we’re all going over for a movie night and ice-cream, then some planning on the Peter issue, then I’m heading off to work so you guys can either take the bike over or crash at Derek’s.” 

Scott and Isaac looked at each other then back to Melissa. 

“ _Crash at Derek’s _.” Came their probably slightly enthusiastic response, what could they say, they wanted to make sure Stiles was alright.__

***

They were the last ones to arrive and as they walked inside they were greeted with the smell of pizza, _yeah _, they were still hungry.__

Erica, Boyd, Cora, Jackson and Malia were all sitting on the couch eating pizza whilst watching the recorded footage from all of Argents cameras all though B.H. 

Kira, Danny, John, Chris, Deaton and now Melissa, were standing in the kitchen talking about different ways of monitoring Stiles, whilst also having a buddy system in case Peter was kidnapped. 

Stiles, Lydia and Derek were all standing around a table reading from the largest book Isaac had ever seen, each page was at least a metre squared. 

Scott, having already seen Stiles went over to the ‘rents and Danny and Kira to talk about some safety plans. Isaac began walking up to Stiles, when Derek looked up. 

He was worried that Derek would make him back away but all he did was simply nod. Isaac walked up to Stiles, clasped his hand over his shoulder, squeezed it twice and then walked away. 

The shoulder squeeze thing Stiles did to him if he was every getting anxiety over his dad, so it seemed only fair to do it in return. 

Derek touched his neck, then he was walking away, grabbing a slice of pizza from the coffee table, and sitting on the couch to watch some security footage. 

***

About forty minutes had passed when everything began turning to shit. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Isaac noticed Stiles stagger a little, and Derek having to hold him up as he continued to talk. 

When Isaac tried hard enough he could make out small words like thy and thee, and he presumed that Stiles was reading the English translation to Lydia so that she could put it all on file. 

And then everyone got a tad concerned. 

“ _Honey _, you’re not speaking English anymore.” Lydia carefully told Stiles.__

Everyone in the room felt tensed and all eyes turned to Stiles to see both Lydia and Derek staring at Stiles in mild horror, except no one else could see Stiles’ face. Lydia began getting paler and paler, her hair turned white, and began blowing in a breeze that wasn’t there, her lips looked like they were covered in red lipstick, but red lipstick made of blood, then her eyes turned solid white. All the while Stiles was still reading the pages out aloud. Well, he was more chanting the words now. 

Derek was gently saying Stiles’ name over and over again but nothing was happening. 

Everyone’s attention was turned back to Lydia when she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, at this, Stiles whipped his head around to look at her, and in addition showed everyone his face. 

His skin was solid white, including his lips, bones prominent, with harsh grey shadows casting across his face. 

His eyes were solid black and sunken in, his eyebrows and hair blackened, and so did his teeth. He essentially had teeth the same as a wolves when shifted, but his were honestly grey, and he tongue was a weird green colour. He had black veins running from his eyes and lips, they almost made him look like cracked marble. 

He continued to chant but then abruptly stopped, it was only then that Isaac realised Lydia was floating about a foot in the air. 

She dropped to the floor and landed in a crouch, suddenly back to her normal skin tone a bright hair. And she screamed and screamed and screamed, and then she, well. 

And the she ripped Stiles out of Derek’s arms, told Derek to shut the book, and held on to Stiles for dear life. 

As the book shut everyone freaked out. 

“ _What just happened _?” Stiles very scared voice asked no one in particular.__

“You started chanting in a different language, I think I shifted into banshee form, you shifted into a form, kind of scary by the way, then you stopped chanting, I screamed, I hugged you and Derek shut the book. 

As he shut the book, we all suddenly became not in the loft, but in the middle of the _preserve _.” Lydia explained, short sharp and shiny.__

“And it’s also day.” Isaac added. 

“Guys shut up for a second, I can hear people.” Derek responded, they all could, even the humans. 

Isaac looked over the whole pack and found it rather alarming how pale Derek, Cora, Stiles and the Sheriff were. 

“I know that voice.” Came a terrified whisper from Cora. Great. 

That voice belonged to one of the two of them. They walked out from the trees, both looking like they had been crying, both silent as they walked. 

Considering all factors, Isaac guessed that Stiles was having a vision, and they were all indirectly seeing it because the book. No other way could this be happening right now. 

They’re sporting the finest nineties clothes and the only sound that can be heard the sounds of the two people in the weird vision. 

Because it has to be a vision, no other way could _Claudia Stilinski _and _Talia Hale _be here otherwise.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hate editing and im starting to get a cramp in the other hand
> 
> Yo so sorry for the lack of updates but year twelve and all that.  
> I have blessed you with some beaut Isaac so be nice and like kudos/comments.  
> Again I promise to keep updating, even if this thing ends up being really long, I WILL FINISH IT! :)


	13. I Don't Blame You Stiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No matter what, I love you.” And just like that, Derek knew everything would be okay.

He wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up, cry, pass out, wolf out, or just scream until there was no voice left inside of him. Derek was done. Completely and utterly _done _.__

His week was horrible, and he knows exactly why. 

Stiles had winked at him at the end of the pack meeting before going to fight Medea, and it threw his game completely off. Did Stiles know about his crush? Did Stiles like him? Was he teasing or was he in fact, just being his usual _unusual _self?__

From there things went from bad to worse, the fight was coming to an end and he was stressing because Boyd was burnt an honestly burns still kind of scared him. _A lot _.__

Then Stiles who had decided that Derek’s life wasn’t stressful enough so he was going to get kidnapped and used as a blood sacrifice, well, attempted blood sacrifice. But he was fine, they got to him in time, Derek was even preparing his ‘you’re _fucking stupid _Stiles’ speech. But then Stiles wasn’t as okay.__

Derek watched Stiles die in the back of his car with two of his betas on each side. Derek’s world had _stopped turning _.__

Then started turning _full speed _with the addition of a green glow and some nice art work.__

It got shitter when the Sheriff decided it was time to spill all his secrets around the same time Stiles decided to spill all his secrets. 

Well Stiles was forced, the Sheriff not so much. Derek had crumbled a little on the inside, and he’s not going to lie, he did blame Stiles. Well he did for about thirty seconds until it Cora chimed in and pointed out that its Kate’s fault. 

And as _he _stopped crumbling on the _inside _, _Stiles _crumbled on the _outside _. Fell to his knees and destroyed the loft. And then disappeared, cause you know, Derek wasn’t stressed enough already.________

He had cleaned up the mess that his loft had become, and was forced to search for Peter after his disappearing act whilst Scott looked for Stiles. 

Then Stiles was home, and safe, and the smell of guilt was slowly leaving him, although Stiles had always kind of smelt like guilt. Since Scott was bitten. Scott couldn’t even pick it out because to him that’s just how Stiles smelt. 

Derek had eavesdropped on Stiles’ and Cora’s conversation and was debating going up there to check on Stiles and confirm that he did not, in fact, blame Stiles. But then Stiles had to go and have a fucking hunch, and now finding Peter was a lot higher on the priority list. 

Kira and Malia had waltzed into the loft with the largest book Derek had ever seen, and he had studied ancient history at NYU. 

He had offered Stiles a coffee, a gesture, a code even, that they had developed over the past few years to signify that whatever shit person A had done, person B did not blame them for it. Then he had stood with Lydia and Stiles as they translated and transferred the information in the book into the bestiary. 

It was safe to say that Derek’s week had been exceptionally stressful and honestly emotionally tormenting, but nothing could be worse than this. 

He couldn’t move, could barely even breath, because she was right there, in all her fierce, blazing, on a mission beauty. _His mother _.__

Claudia Stilinski was there as well and Derek immediately recognised the clothing, this was the same day that Derek had found the magical spheres on the map in his lounge. Either Stiles had accidently made them travel back in time, or the more realistic option, Stiles had accidently dragged them into some kind of vision he was having. 

One glance at Stiles confirmed this, as his eyes were a steady glowing green. 

“Talia wait, I can sense his magic, it’s strong, so, so strong right here.” Claudia had said. 

She was standing right in front of Stiles, if this were real, his breath would be making her hair move, instead she looked around franticly, and Stiles silently cried. 

“Clo, honey you said it yourself, where ever he is, it will be surrounded by dead things, dead animals, dead plants, possibly dead people. Look around, everything here is green, and growing and very much alive. Plus I can’t smell him. Are you sure you aren’t imagining things.” His mother had responded. 

“I’m positive Talia, he’s here, so is… so is your son.” Claudia was looking at him with the fiercest glowing blue eyes, but seeming to look right through him. 

“For god’s sake, _Johnathan Clark Hale _get you wolfy butt here this instant.” At the sound if his mother’s voice, spitting out commands, like an alpha, a good one, he crumbled to his knees, and realised he was silently crying alongside Stiles.__

“It’s _Derek _, Talia.” Claudia had responded, whilst still looking around dazed and confused.__

“It can’t be Clo, Johnathan is the only one who knows how to mask his heartbeat and scent from me.” His mother said. 

“It must be Stiles, I think he’s having a vision maybe, he must be standing here in his time.” 

With this Claudia took a step away from Stiles then stared straight at him, and closed her eyes. 

“He’s a teenager, Derek is with him, and Cora I think, plus some other wolves and a, a banshee I think, there’s a mix it’s hard to get a read, neither of us are there though. Probably out having coffee.” Claudia said. 

“Really Clo, you’re going to try and contact the all mighty spirit god thing now, to see what your son needs in some vision in the future when your son in the present is missing.” God his missed his mother’s voice. 

“I know he’ll been fine Talia, but this would only happen in an important situation.” Claudia had replied so quickly, so that’s where Stiles gets it from. 

Suddenly her eyes opened, and they were glowing white not blue, presumably the god thingy his mother had mentioned. 

“Stiles, be safe, and know that being the saviour, doesn’t always mean saving others, but saving yourself. Don’t be one with death because you can so easily bring it, control death, and control your powers so that you don’t hurt anyone. I don’t yet know what it is, but whatever decision that I make that you resent, know I did it out of love, and most likely would do it again. Whatever you’re looking for, go to the Nemeton, if you don’t know what it is, look it up. The map in the attic is the only way to find it, but you, being the forest in a man, can manipulate it your will. I love you.” Claudia had looked directly at Stiles when speaking but then looked to Talia, her eyes faintly glowing blue once more. 

“Want to tell your kids anything?” Claudia asked Talia. 

“No matter what, _I love you _.”__

And just like that, Derek knew everything would be okay. 

Derek stood up slowly and looked to Stiles, just in time to see him collapse. Derek caught him, and had a hard time not noticing the muscles through his shirt. Priorities Derek, he could almost hear Laura saying. 

Between one blink and the next, they were all back at the loft, standing in the same spots they had been, save for Stiles, who was now sitting on the ground. 

“I’m getting in the shower.” Stiles snuffled. He began walking to the staircase, Jackson clapping a hand on his shoulder as he went past. 

“I’ll be back in a second.” Derek murmured to no one in particular. 

Derek climbed the staircase two stairs at a time, and found Stiles sitting on his bed. His real bed, in his secret room that was upstairs that not even Cora knew about. 

The only reason Stiles knew was because he was the one who accidently had found it, now he kept spare clothes in it, and every believed that Derek slept down stairs, in truth, Derek just wanted his own secret private place. 

Just because Stiles had found it, and knew about, didn’t really bother him. 

The whole upstairs was soundproof as longs as the doors were closed, so at least they could talk freely. 

“She said I would need a map to find the Nemeton, Derek we all know where it is what the hell was she talking about?” Stiles didn’t look up as he spoke. 

“I think, that _Lydia _is already looking into it, and I think _you _need a shower.” As Derek said this he pulled out a towel and handed it to Stiles.____

Derek and Stiles sat on the bed for a few minutes when Derek finally noticed what he was smelling, guilt, sadness, grief, pain and salt. Well, tears. Slowly Stiles began shaking and Derek quickly stood up and pulled Stiles up with him, dragging him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry, D-Derek I’m so, so sorry I didn’t mean to if I could bring them back I would and I know you probably hate me and Cora probably does too and was just lying I mean I would blame you I kind of hate me too-” Derek cut of his ranting. 

“Hey, I don’t blame you okay, not at all, and neither does Cora, and I know you would bring them back if you could, if I could bring you mum back I would do it. But I definitely do not hate you, never have.” Derek soothed him. 

“It’s a tree on fire.” Stiles said and uh, what? 

“ _What? _”__

“My first tattoo, the one that appeared on the night of the fire, it’s a giant oak tree covered in flames, the roots go into my ankle almost and the flames reach me knee.” Stiles explained. 

“Okay.” And with that, Derek stepped back, pushed the towel into Stiles’ hands, opened the door, and walked him across to the bathroom. Kissed him on the head and walked down stairs. 

He needed coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is why people hire editors #killLuneFait2k16
> 
>  
> 
> Woop woop another chapter. Decided that I needed the cry/hug/I don't blame you. And some more Stiles tattoos. For new readers please leave kudos and anyone comment with questions or whatever, I would say 'if you like it' but I have recently been informed that you all like it so.. :)  
> I'm aiming for around five to six more chapters but don't hold that number against me.  
> Also my month is about to get very hectic so please don't freak if the updates are scarce because I promise I will still finish.  
> xx


	14. Bath Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But doesn’t that ask the question that honestly has probably been at the back of everyone’s mind, did the super strong Nogitsune actually possess Stiles, or was that the Bog Podzemnogo Mira, or was the Nogitsune actually really weak and just tapped into Stiles’ strength, or, I don’t even know any more. Like how did Stiles’ get possessed when he is so powerful. Is it because they were both tricksters?"

Lydia doesn’t know how long Stiles and the Sheriff sat outside the loft in the jeep. But they sat out there for at least four hours. 

Stiles came down the stairs after his shower and had looked a little better, like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders. 

Together they had finished translating the book, unsure if the vision was caused by a passage of the text or mere happenstance, but in the end the bestiary was now filled with magical law on the Bog Podzemnogo Mira, which wasn’t actually that useful, it was mainly just Shakespearian like drabbles. 

Everyone was staying the night but they had all agreed that the people who had ‘suffered’ the most were the ones who got dibs on things like food, sleeping spaces and showering. 

Cora and Stiles had already showered, although not together, and now she was in the bath. Filled the brim in green and pink bubbles with rose petals and lavender. 

She and Stiles had made specific bath bomb remedies for the whole pack, they were kept at the loft and when anyone needed to calm down they could use their own. 

She was starting to suspect that Stiles had leeched in some kind of his own calming power when they were making them. 

There was a small knock on the door and she didn’t need werewolf senses to tell her who it was. 

“Come in.” She said, and it wasn’t until she heard just how quiet and scared her voiced sounded did she realise that she may be a little more stressed from the day than she had thought. 

Allison’s head popped in, with a small smile on her face, and she creeped through the small gap between the door and the wall. She locked the door and slid over to the edge of the bath. She began taking her clothes off and soon enough she was sitting in the tub behind Lydia. 

Allison was rubbing soothing small circles lightly on her belly as well as lightly kissing her neck, comforting but not sexual. 

“What was going through your mind when you screamed, earlier today?” Allison mumbled against her neck. 

“I think it was me tapping into Stiles somehow, I could feel all his powers, and all the death that surrounds him. It was _horrible _, I don’t think my scream was even banshee related, just my way of getting the disgust out.__

And the thing is, I know that Stiles wouldn’t do horrible things to anyone, at least not what the Bog Podzemnogo Mira did to everyone throughout history, but the worse thing is, is that I know, _I know _, that if Stiles wasn’t a witch, or wizard or whatever you want to call him, he would.__

He would do all those horrible things but the DNA from his mother is literally the only thing stopping him. And I’m worried, I’m so worried that if we help him train with his witch powers he’ll subconsciously be developing his other powers and then something will happen to one of us, and all hell is going to break loose.” It wasn’t often that Lydia shared her troubles like that, but she was alone with Allison, and the bathroom was sound proof. 

“I know, I’ve been thinking about it too.” She responded. 

“I’ve never known much about it though you know, a few glimpses of it looking through my dad’s stuff but not much, stuff like, ‘even the devil is scared of him’ and that was after being told about werewolves so I knew it was bad, and I know that there were supernatural wars all throughout history, ones that normal people didn’t even know about, wars that were disguised, like the plague was actually a massive war between faeries and goblins, but normal people, even doctors just saw an illness, and what I read, said that the war began because Bog Podzemnogo Mira was taking shit just to cause trouble for _fun… _” Allison added, talking clearer as she went on.__

“Yeah I read about that too, I also saw something that talked about his ‘ _great medical discoveries _’, where he would skin supernatural creatures and just normal people even to figure out the human body, and he would use magic so that the people would stay alive and so that the skin came off in one piece, without blood leaking everywhere, but he also kept them alive, so that these poor people would be in continuous pain for hours, sometimes days, and then he would come up with interesting ways to kill people. And that was probably the most _innocent _thing he did.” Lydia said, her voice distant.____

“Do you think Stiles ever used that power to keep us alive? I mean I have never heard in the history of werewolves, where a _human teenage boy _could punch an alpha werewolf conscious, especially one who was shot with a wolfsbane bullet.__

And the worst part is that I would bet money, that Erica _died _in that pantry, was probably beginning to decompose, and Stiles realised that she was not the person in with Boyd before everyone else and brought her back to life, or the fact that _Boyd _took three alpha claws to his heart and is able to tell the tale. Or me, I mean, I’m pretty sure getting _stabbed _is supposed to hurt a hell of a lot more that what it did.” Allison said.______

“I agree, and I mean, you say that you weren’t in that much pain, but Scott was bawling his eyes out because he could hear your heart slowing, Allison I was about to scream, it got stuck in my throat though, and I although I didn’t pin it until I really thought about it, but Stiles, weak, weak Stiles who was weak with possession, tensed when I breathed in ready to scream, and he was weaker after, not noticeably at the time, I mean I was dealing with a lot, but looking back, I wouldn’t doubt it for a second. He stopped you from dying, he stopped me from _screaming _.” Lydia said, eyes watering as she thought of the memory of nearly losing the girl she loves.__

“But doesn’t that ask the question that honestly has probably been at the back of everyone’s mind, did the super strong Nogitsune actually possess Stiles, or was that the Bog Podzemnogo Mira, or was the Nogitsune actually really weak and just tapped into Stiles’ strength, or, I don’t even know any more. Like how did Stiles’ get possessed when he is so powerful. Is it because they were both tricksters?” Allison questioned. 

“I don’t know, but Stiles is probably going to need our help in dealing with everything, and I’m sure these questions are running through his head _tenfold _, plus I think he knows more than what he is letting on, not necessarily something that would affect the pack, but there is something I can tell. But enough talk, we’ve hashed over this enough for one night, my mind is clearer, and the water is starting to go cold.” Lydia said.__

As both girls got out of the bath and dried off Allison added, 

“Oh and Scott and Derek went out to go plant that super charged wolfsbane stuff in the preserve, near the lake, so if you feel a rush of positive power, that’s what that is.” Allison explained. 

They both got changed into their pyjamas which were on the toilet seat, Lydia didn’t even notice that Allison brought hers in. Once they were changed they took out to of the hair dryers; there was five, and began drying their hair before bed. 

As they got downstairs Scott and Derek walked through the door, Scott walked over to his bag and pulled out his sweat pants, then kissed Isaac on the forehead before walking upstairs to get changed and go to sleep in one of the spare rooms. 

Isaac looked down and the sleeping Stiles using his leg as pillow and clearly decided that he should probably wait for Derek to move him. Derek however was already upstairs and in the shower in record speed, probably worried that Scott was going to try and get in the shower before him. 

If Lydia knew Derek well; which she does, she would say that he was going to use the calming body lotion and shampoo and conditioner that she and Stiles made, perfect for when you don’t have time to soak in a bathtub for a few hours. 

Lydia and Allison walked over to one of the larger couches that had already been made up, and got under the covers to go to sleep, Lydia looked over to Jackson to see him smiling at her, she’s glad they sorted everything out. 

“Thanks for making the bed for us Jacks.” She told him. 

“No problems Lyds.” Jackson said as he turned over and spooned Danny, who was already asleep on the mattress they had put on the ground. 

Cora went to her room hours before everyone else, but the room was sound proof and light didn’t come through the gaps of the doors so Lydia had no idea is she was asleep or not. 

Kira and Malia were already asleep on the smaller couch at Jackson and Danny’s head, with Kira asleep in Malia’s arms, a small blanket pulled over them, but body heat keeping them warm. Boyd and Erica were sitting on the bar stools finishing off the last two slices of pizza, before getting up and going to their ‘spare’ room upstairs. Allison was already fast asleep and Lydia was drifting, the barely audible sound of Isaac’s fingers tapping the screen of his phone when Derek came down stairs, as an attempt for privacy she pretended to be asleep; a skill she mastered last year. 

“Here I’ll grab him” Derek whispered to Isaac. 

Lydia could hear the sounds of Derek picking up Stiles. 

“Where should I put him?” Derek whispered. 

“Just put him in your bed.” Isaac whispered as he picked up his phone and pyjamas, and by the sound of his footsteps, walked over to the stairs. 

“Then where am _I _going to sleep?” Derek whispered back slightly more aggressively.__

“With him _dipshit _, he probably needs touch right now.” Isaac said back.__

“If he needs touch then why shouldn’t he go with Jackson and Danny, or you and Scott?” Derek said back, but whispered towards the end, remembering he was surrounded by sleeping pack mates. 

“Put him with you because you and I both know he needs _your _touch, just as you need _his _. No one is going to judge you Derek, and you both clearly need it. Do something for yourself for once and let yourself take care of him.____

As it is he knows you in his sleep well enough to try and death grip your shirt, well he would if you were _wearing _one.” Isaac whispered back as he began heading up the first few steps, he joke-sang the last part and then Lydia heard him finish walking up the stairs.__

Lydia listened to Derek’s footsteps as the moved back and forth a few inches, probably Derek looking between all the sleeping pack mates around him debating where to put Stiles. In the end Derek clearly went with the right choice, by gently putting Stiles in his own bed, before climbing in behind him and turning off the dim lamp next to his bed. 

Lydia closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her. 

Tomorrow she needed to make two plans. 

Plan number one: _Find Peter _.__

Plan number two: _Train Stiles _.__

Not necessarily in that order. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new day new me, lol nah just more editing, on the plus side my hand cramps have gone
> 
>  
> 
> Wooh another chapter, sorry if this is a little late, I did plan on writing it sooner but life got in the way, what can you do?  
> So if this is your first time reading this work be sure to leave kudos, if any of you lovely wolfies have any questions leave them in the comments, If any of you were wondering yes this fic will be finished, it is a pet peeve of mine when a person doesn't finish their fic, because lets be honest, we all get emotionally attached. I hope you guys liked this chapter, especially with some Allyida going on :)  
> The next chapter I'm really looking forward to writing as it will be training stuff which means we get to witness everyone being badass.  
> Thanks for reading


	15. It's Human Skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training was a lot different then what Stiles had imagined it was going to be.

Training was a lot different then what Stiles had imagined it was going to be. 

He thought it would be communicating with his dad, his aunt and his pack. 

That he would train with Allison and Kira to perfect his fighting skills, they were already great but ne needed to learn how to wield his bat with his magic. 

Training with Lydia and Jackson for controlling his powers. And reading all the books from his aunt. 

But that’s not what happened. In the end he hid the books that his aunt gave him in his room because he is so worried that Deaton was going to take them because honestly that asshole is a _shifty motherfucker _.__

In the end he hasn’t seen half the pack for about five days because every day has begun and ended with going to see Deaton and “ _training _” with him. Training meaning sitting around and reading books that have absolutely no relation to any of the problems at hand whilst Deaton burn herbs all throughout the clinic that gives him the worst headache.__

On Thursday Scott had come in to work and Deaton had left for only a few minutes but it was enough time for both of them to figure out something was up. 

“ _Dude _I’m pretty sure these herbs that Deaton are burning are being burnt to stop you from being able to use you powers.” Scott said.__

“Huh, dude no all I was saying was that they are giving me the worst headache of my _life _right now.”__

“Yeah but dude I can’t shift, and I can feel that it is because of the burning herbs, which _side note _, smells _disgusting _.” Scott replied.____

“Yeah I know.” 

“What has he got your reading anyways?” 

“Literally the most _useless _shit like honestly I knew all of this stuff within about a month of peter biting you like honestly I’m so pissed.”__

“Wait so you aren’t reading the creepy book?” 

“What _creepy book _?”__

“The one bound in like human skin or some shit, Deaton keeps in locked in his office, but I though considering the circumstances he would be giving you that one to read.” 

“No but you bet your ass I’m gonna get it _now _”__

The two of them found a way to bring it up in conversation forcing Deaton to acknowledge that it existed. 

“No Stiles, under no circumstance can you read that book you powers are way too unstable now and even then the stuff in the book doesn’t relate to any of the problems that we are dealing with at the moment” 

Scott didn’t notice the lie, but Stiles did, his powers were clearly getting stronger as the block from his mother wore off. 

So it did relate back to everything that was happening now. Stiles was going to get his hands on that book. 

He managed to get a glimpse of it one night and went home and made a duplicate of it using a spell from one of the books his aunt had left him, he had briefly seen it before he had hid it. 

He did a happy dance when it worked. 

The next night, he and Lydia broke in and stole it, leaving the duplicate in its place. 

“Stiles, I do not see why this book is so important. Honestly I had plans for tonight, with Allison, and don’t snort at me dickhead we were going to do some research on you, and whatever freaky shit happened the other day with your mum and the shifting and whatnot.” Lydia whispered. 

“Because Lyds, this book, that is _supposedly _bound in human skin and is-” Stiles started saying.__

“It is.” Lydia interrupted. 

“ _What _?” Stiles asked.__

“The book. It is bound in some kind of skin and considering I’m pretty sure that is a tattoo I’m going to say that yes, it is human.” Lydia replied. 

“That’s what I was going to say, I don’t see human skin, to me it’s covered in moss, really soft, vibrant green moss. And I think I’m the reason I can see the moss. I’ll explain once we’re back at yours.” Stiles said. 

“ _Oh _, so you’re coming to mine now are you?” Lydia asked as she locked the clinic up and climbed into the jeep.__

“Oh like you aren’t interested in the contents of this _bad boy _.” Stiles replied as chucked the book onto the back seat and started off driving.__

“Okay so here’s the thing, Deaton has been using special herbs that he burns practically on my face, to ‘help’ me. And the thing is, I don’t feel calmer, or more relaxed, or more in control. I feel like I’m being repressed, and tied down, and locked away. 

Like I still have my powers, but now the strong ones are locked away in room in a house in a maze that I can’t navigate, plus I think it’s only working because I let it work, like I thought it was meditation stuff so my magical brain went ‘ _sure thing _’, plus is stopped Scott from shifting yesterday and he had only been in the clinic for like, an hour.__

And the books, none of them actually relate to anything that I need, now I just know random facts about things that I already knew anyways. Plus, I don’t really trust Deaton, I don’t know what it is but there is something about him that gives me a bad feeling, and I know you feel it too because you refuse to be around him by yourself.” Stiles explained. 

“Okay, but that still doesn’t explain why I’m seeing a creepy skin diary and you’re seeing some pretty veggie patch, how to book.” Lydia snarked. 

She got out of the jeep and walked up to her house, unlocking the door and not waiting for Stiles as she climbed the stair case. 

“Okay so- Oh hey Allison.” Stiles said. 

“Hey Stiles, so moss or skin.” Allison said as she hugged him. 

The three settled down, Stiles on the couch in front of the window and Lydia and Allison sitting directly across from him on the bed. The book sat on the floor between them. 

“Okay so as I’m sure you guys recall my little flashback at my aunt’s place, well basically Aly your grandfather and aunt, kidnapped me and stabbed me with rusty nails and collected my blood. This all happened under the Nemeton and I’m kind of the reason it is what it is now.” Stiles said. 

“Okay and that connects to the book _how _?” Allison asked.__

“Every time I think of it again, something else will become clearer, like the gloves that Gerard was wearing to stop me from killing him, I think he made them using something from this book. And well basically everything he got from this book I’m pretty sure. 

And the more I think about that night, about that memory, I can remember through my eyes then, rather than me standing and watching it like a film. And there was this book sitting in the middle of the room, and I can remember seeing something on the page it was open to about metal and some kind of, burnt red paste. And I think that’s what the nails were covered in, and that it wasn’t rust but a way to make sure my magic stayed in my blood, because I also remember some weird phone call with my aunt saying that my blood lost its magic once it left my body. 

Anyways, the actual moss skin thing, I know it is covered in skin, because that’s how I saw it, but I think as I was killing the Nemeton, a small part of its magic went into the book, so no matter what happened there was always a pure part of it. 

And well the whole me being the only one how to see it, I think past me _wrote _the book.” Stiles explained.__

Lydia and Allison both sighed in response. 

***

Stiles continued practising with Deaton, he still read the bullshit books filled with facts that he already knew, and he let the herbs ‘calm’ him, aka he practised not letting random magical herbs block his magic. 

In secret he began practising combat training with Allison and Kira, control training with Lydia, Jackson and Malia. Which was _definitely _paying off.__

He also started emailing his dad, Scott and Derek. Keeping them updated on his progress as well as general things that he was noticing, like how every now and then his eyes were black in his reflection. 

He also had a sleepover with Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson. 

They marathoned all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and pretended that it was Jack ‘ _dying _’ and Will ‘ _dying _’ and Governor Swan dying that was making them cry and hug and cuddle each other.____

They had finished the movies, and finished crying and were still practically on top of each other eating takeaway when Stiles phone began ringing. 

“Stiles you might want to come home.” His dad had said. 

“I’m on my way, what’s wrong, are you injured, are you okay, are you _alone _?” Stiles asked frantically.__

“ _Well _… I'm not alone” The Sheriff replied.__

Stiles could hear a female talking in the background. 

Well shit, Stiles knew that voice. 

Aunt Bea was in town. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter had so many typos i am so sorry for anyone who read this before the edit
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since i've updated, school has been getting in the way, however, I finish in two weeks which is exciting. I don't think there will be many more chapters, and soon there will be a lot of fighting (and love confessions whoop whoop)
> 
> Leave kudos :)


	16. Beatrix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica was in the back seat of the jeep, squished between Boyd and Isaac. Jackson was sitting in the passenger seat, and Stiles was driving.

Erica was in the back seat of the jeep, squished between Boyd and Isaac. Jackson was sitting in the passenger seat, and Stiles was driving. 

He was muttering along about some insane lady, but he kept slipping between Russian and English so she couldn’t follow what he was mumbling about. 

They had just finished watching On Stranger Tides and were in the process of fangirling over how good the fifth movie was bound to be when Stiles’ phone rang. 

Erica had passed him his phone, seeing ‘Daddio’ flash up on the screen. 

Stiles had been franticly asking questions when he just randomly stopped, hung up, and grabbed his shit to leave. _Obviously _they followed.__

By the time they pulled up to Stiles’ house the rest of the pack had convened, thanks to Jackson and Isaac’s frantic texts sent out. 

“What the _hell _is going on?” Lydia asked looking half angry and half concerned.__

Stiles didn’t listen but just walked up to his front door and went inside, none of the pack decided to comment on how his eyes were fading between normal and florescent green. 

Erica followed in second, behind Jackson, and she could hear the rest of the pack walk in behind her. 

They all stopped short once they reached the lounge room. The Sheriff was standing, in full uniform facing the couch, with his back facing the fire place. 

Stiles was standing opposite him, facing the couch, but with his back to the archway, and all the pack. 

Sitting on the couch, was, quite possibly, the most butch woman Erica had ever seen. She rivalled _Thor _.__

The lady was looking between Stiles and the Sheriff with bright purple eyes, smirking as she took in their stances. As her eyes faded back to normal, Erica was able to identify the obvious resemblance to Stiles. So she was the crazy aunt from Germany. _Great _.__

“So, what’s the _hag _doing here?” Erica finally asked, albeit, she more spat. Could she really be blamed, the chick gave off creepy vibes.__

The creepy bitch looked at her. 

“I’m here, _dog _, because my visions show me that my nephew here will need some help very soon.” She replied in a heavy German accent.__

All the wolves started growling, only low enough for the wolves and witches to hear. It was official, Erica hated her. 

“I. Don’t. Need. _Your _. Help.” Stiles spat.__

“Listen _darling _, just because me and Clo didn’t always get along doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, and soon, the fight will happen, and I will be needed.” She replied.__

“First of all, _Beatrix _, you tried to kill me, second of all, if some massive fight occurs, I will be fine. I can defend myself.” Stiles said, Erica took note of how the bitch flinched at the use of her own name, something that could be used against her.__

At the mention of Stiles’ safety Jackson and Derek stood closer to Stiles, their growls audible to even the humans. 

“I did not try to kill you, I tried to do a spell to kill the evil inside you, it didn’t use to listen you see. I see you trained it now, it _listens _, you can bend it to your will, make it help, make it work. Make it work hard.__

But when you were a baby, it did not listen, not to your mother or father or you. So I found a spell to expel it from your body, I didn’t know that it would kill you. I was only half way through when you mother stepped in and replenished you, and mere seconds after when Addy walked in to protect you. 

You can put the eyes away boy, I’m not here to fight you, I’m here to fight the _Argents _.” Beatrix said to Stiles.__

At the mention of the Argents everyone in the room tensed. 

“You touch a hair on Allison’s _head _and I will put a bullet through _yours _.” The Sheriff said.____

“Not that Argent.” Beatrix looked to Allison. 

“She is pure at heart, strong willed, a fighter in her own right. I am looking for the others, Kate and Gerard. I have seen them in my visions. They have taken and old friend of mine, and I’m here to help all of you, even the dogs, the get him back.” 

“Of course the psycho is friends with _Peter. _” Jackson sneered.__

“Do you know why they have taken him?” Malia asked, Erica smiled at the hint of boredom in her voice. 

“I believe to finish what was started.” She replied. 

“What the _hell _does that mean?” Erica asked.__

“The plan to kill all the Hale’s” Derek and Cora tensed, and Erica found herself rapping her arms around Cora to help calm her. 

“I have known of this only for a few hours, but they had a plan, to kill off all the Hale’s, and take their land, and make it Argent land. 

This place is a _literal _beacon of supernatural activity, and back in the day, the forest that surrounds the town on every side, were filled with the most _beautiful _and kindest creatures, all whom worked in tandem with the Hale pack and the witch coven.”____

“Few things, number one, _what _witch coven? Number two, where did all the creatures go, and number three killing off all the Hales wouldn’t make this Argent land, the Hale’s have been here for too long.” Boyd said.__

“The witch coven wasn’t your normal coven. It was led by my sister, but consisted of the, I suppose, alpha of each supernatural race. There was Talia Hale, for wolves and land shifters, Magma Elle, for the different elemental sprites, Luna Octa for the mermaids and selkies, Cordia Irvine, for the fairies, elves and goblins. The list goes on. 

And with a mixture of Stiles’ blood, an Argent elders blood, and a mix of blueberry oil, cinnamon and the soils from the sacred Salem burial ground, they can tie the Argent bloodline to this land. 

Oh, and all the creatures left when the _Nemeton _was destructed.”__

The pack sat there in silence. 

“It’s alright though, they do not have the soil, and, as humans, especially humans who have committed acts of harm of innocent creatures, they will never find their way to the sacred grounds of rest.” 

“Aren’t you a _crazy _cat lady, you don’t seem that insane.” Allison asked, clearly irritated by the witch.__

“Crazy cat lady is slang for _murderer _in this family, I’d appreciate it if you don’t use it.” Beatrix replied.__

“ _Holy fuck _.” Isaac said. At least that explained why Stiles was so awkward talking about her when the truth had come out.__

“Stiles what’s wrong?” Derek asked. Erica nearly laughed with how ridiculous those two were. 

“I think I know someone who has the soil.” Stiles said. 

“ _Deaton _, I saw it when I was helping him organise some herbs the other day.” Stiles said, looking franticly between everyone.__

“If he was working with Kate and Gerard that would explain why he didn’t want you looking at the book.” Allison said. 

Erica lent back against Boyd’s chest and as a result made Cora lean against her. Boyd wrapped his arms around them both. 

“Why do I get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen?” Danny said. 

Well _shit _.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only siX CHAPTERS LEFT YAS
> 
>  
> 
> First off, thanks for 500 kudos.  
> So these next few chapters are gonna basically be a lot of fighting scenes, and hopefully they should be up every few days as I have now finished school yay.  
> Also be warned, it's gonna get very sterek-y and probably very angsty.
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos and comment.


	17. Limbo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Stiles was the _saviour_ , and Allison was the _fighter_ , who the hell was the _protector_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -temporary character death- -stays dead for multiple chapters-

“ _Lydia? _” Allison asked.__

Everyone’s eyes slowly diverted to Lydia, watching as her eyes glazed over and began turning white, like the whites of her eyes were flooding over her irises and pupils. 

Lydia could feel everybody staring at her, but she was slowly leaving the world of the living, and going to, what she began referring to limbo. 

She had never seen it before, had only heard the people stuck there calling to her. 

It appeared she was under the Nemeton, however everything was _pure _white. From the white roots, to the white dirt, to the white rocks. It was as if someone had come in with white spray paint and covered every surface. Well, almost every surface.__

As right in the middle, stained with slowly disappearing dark red blood, was _Peter _.__

“I see you are beginning to master your shift dear banshee.” Peter commented. 

“They killed you, didn’t they?” Lydia asked. 

“Yes, but they monologue an _awful _lot, so I have plenty of information to share with you. And now I have an easy way to contact you, rather than that whisper bullshit that everyone else seems to do.” Peter replied, Lydia noted that he didn’t look very sad, and that his eyes had almost lost the hint of disastrous craziness they usually contained.__

“What makes you think I would trust any information you give me, you have made nothing but horrible _pain _and _suffering _in my life in the short period in which you were present.” Lydia sneered.____

“That’s the beautiful thing about dying, _you change _, and my brain is no longer wrecked with the despair as it was in my years after the fire. Yes, I still _crave _mischief, and I won’t lie, I enjoying knowing everything about everyone, but I highly doubt that I’m going to be writing any kind of hit list or something _equally _as stupid anytime soon.” Peter had a soft smile on his face the entire time he talked, Lydia hated to admit it, but she was happy for him, the man finally had his family back, even though he lost a few from the present world.______

“Alright, tell me _everything _.” Lydia stated, thankfully, Peter complied, easily.__

“First of all Deaton is working with Kate and Gerard, so stop trusting him.” Peter said. 

“Already aware.” Lydia replied. She wished she had something to write this on, she had a feeling it wold be very important. 

And although she was smart, remembering the tiny details and putting clues together based on word for word information was Stiles’ strong point. 

“They have already killed me, and they plan to kill Malia next, then Cora, and finally Derek. They need to work their way up to the Alpha of the family blood line, however I’m not sure why, just that it is very important. 

Deaton has already given the fancy grave soil, which I presume you know about, to Kate and Gerard. They also have Stiles’ blood, and once they kill Derek, you are all _screwed _. They are going to do some kind of spell on, or under the Nemeton. Although damaged, the life essence of the Nemeton still flows with Hale blood, to change that, they will lay our corpses all around the Nemeton, or on or whatever, pour the concoction onto the Nemeton and then, the general idea is that the tree and everything will regrow, using Argent blood, meaning they will have control of supernatural creatures in the sense that they can call them to Beacon Hills and then _kill _them.” Peter looked sadder the longer he spoke.____

“They don’t have elder blood though, _do they _?” Lydia asked.__

“ _Unfortunately _Gerard counts as an elder.” Peter replied solemnly.__

“How do we stop them?” Lydia asked. 

“I don’t know, but you know their plan, and if anything goes wrong, and someone dies, just get wonder boy to bring people back to life. As long as they are in, what was it that you call this place, _limbo _? As long as they are in limbo and died of unnatural causes, Stiles should be able to breathe life back into them.” Peter smiled towards the end, he didn’t seem too sad.__

“Now go, your girlfriend is probably worried sick.” Peter stated pushing Lydia backwards gently. 

It was like walking through a cloud, and just as she got a glimpse back into the Stilinski lounge room, she heard a whisper, and echo almost. Like a scream, but so very distant. 

She had heard it many times, but for the first time, it didn’t sound pained, but happy. So she followed it. 

She turned around to find herself standing in the middle of a beautifully decorated lounge room, again looking like it had been covered it white spray paint. 

In the middle of the room, stood Talia Hale. 

***

“Hello Lydia.” Talia said. 

“Hello Mrs Hale.” Lydia responded. 

“Oh please, call me Talia gorgeous, now I know you probably need to get out of this _death plane _and back onto the _living plane _. But I just wanted to share some quick insight with you.____

There will only ever be _three _high witches, to be a high witch you do not need to be a witch, nor be a woman or be born out of Salem.__

The original witches, who were born out of Salem were all born with a _purpose _, the fact that they came out witches, was just a happy coincidence. The high witches didn’t earn their name for many years however, but gained their name through the purpose being carried down through witch covens.__

Stiles, has carried through with his mother’s purpose to save, and no doubt in this ticking time bomb town, his purpose will become highly used. Claudia’s sister, Stiles’ aunt Beatrix, may have already chosen who _she _will carry the purpose too, and I believe that to be your girlfriend.__

I wish to warn you that there are many things written in books about the high witches, that will claim how Allison will turn evil, or maybe a little insane, and that is not true. As long as you believe it not to be. If you believe that Allison will be fine, she will be, so _please _believe in her.__

There won’t be enough time for her to pass the purpose onto someone else and with the fight coming to a point very soon, she will need to be at her A-game. 

That is all.” 

Almost immediately Lydia found herself staring into the eyes of a concerned Allison. 

Although Lydia couldn’t wipe to smirk off her face. Who knew the Hale’s watched The Devil Wears Prada? 

“You back?” Allison asked. 

“Yeah, Peter _died _.”__

“We know, we felt it.” Allison replied. 

Lydia looked around and noticed that everyone had moved around, the Sheriff was standing close to Stiles, both watching Beatrix in the Kitchen. 

Boyd was on the sofa with a sleeping Erica in his lap, Danny with a sleeping Jackson. 

Everyone else was sorted between sitting at the dining table and the array of sofa’s and beanbags. The fire was going and considering the very slight green tint Lydia presumed Stiles had lit it. 

He had gotten really good at controlling his fire, something Lydia suspected was out of guilt. 

“They’re going after Malia first.” Lydia said, looking back to Allison. 

“We know, you’ve been _madly _writing away for the past half an hour. At least we didn’t have to follow you through some dark forest only to find a dead body this time.” Allison said it all with a look on her face that said she really just wanted to go home.__

For the first time Lydia noticed it was dark outside. 

Lydia looked down and saw that she had indeed been writing everything, word for word. Go her. She quickly looked over to Stiles, who looked back almost immediately and gave her a small smile in return to her own, she then waved the notepad at him. 

He walked over to her and grabbed the notebook and went upstairs, Scott followed right behind him. 

Lydia went into the kitchen and grabbed a glace of orange juice, watching Beatrix make some kind of meat dish thing, it smelt good. 

However Lydia guessed she wasn’t going to hang around to try it as she couldn’t decide if she would rather cry, chug some vodka, have a bath or sleep for twelve hours. She decided as she skulled her orange juice she was going to do all four. 

After crying into Allison shoulder once they got home, doing two vodka shots and relaxing in her bath, she went to sleep with the same question reeling in her head that had been bothering her since she spoke to Talia in limbo. 

If Stiles was the _saviour _, and Allison was the _fighter _, who the hell was the _protector?_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how have you guys been reading this honestly there are so many mistakes i would have given up after the second chapter
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THE PLOT THICKENS
> 
> pls leave kudos if you are new to this fic and like it, also comment questions and stuff :)


	18. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, Stiles _knew_.

The thing is, Stiles _knew _.__

He knew that it was not going to be like any other fight. 

There was going to be no calm before the storm, no restless nights when not even the wind dares make a sound. No uncomfortable conversations with Chris Argent in secret, away from the pack, just in case something goes wrong and killing needs to be done. 

No lingering hugs from his father or worried glances between him and Scott, no nervous shaking, no counting his fingers just to assure himself that everything was real. Even though the suspense and tension in the air felt eerily like a dream. 

Stiles knew it _wouldn’t _happen.__

It was going to get harder, and dirtier, _bloodier _and darker. It was going to get painful and heartbroken, and he knew that every unshed tear from that first ever night in the woods would be shed.__

Because they were about to go to _war _.__

They say if you’re going through hell, _keep going _.__

But what are you meant to do when you live there. 

Stiles was the saviour, and Allison was the fighter. 

For a _horrifying _hour she thought she was going to be the protector.__

But she could feel it, the world had something else planned for her. Bigger? _Maybe _. Worse? _Probably _.____

She spent every moment she could taking in all the words being whispered to her. 

But honestly she couldn’t piece it together. 

Then it became obvious rather quickly. 

Lydia had walked downstairs one morning and saw Allison skyping Stiles. 

Sitting behind Stiles, keeping watch, and protecting, was none other than _Jackson Whittemore _.__

For the first time since Stiles nearly dying, Lydia felt a little safer. 

However the safety left as her eyes shifted between human and banshee briefly, something she was doing to help her improve and get stronger. Through the small laptop screen, she no longer saw Stiles, there sat the _Bog Podzemnogo Mira _.__

He had the same build as Stiles, however he looked _thinner _and _longer _, like he’d been stretched out. His eyes were solid black and thick black veins stretched out from his eyes, when Stiles opened his mouth to talk, it opened its mouth too, but no sound came out.____

Its teeth were dark grey and _pointed _, and his tongue was a dark olive green.__

But then he would switch through, to his witch side, his normal skin colour would return, his tattoos would appear, his eyes would glow green and he reflected a green light into the room. 

At first, Lydia thought he was practising control like she was, by switching around. But she quickly realised she was wrong. He was practising control by trying to control his powers, because they were not getting along. 

It was clear the witch in Stiles and the Bog Podzemnogo Mira in Stiles were fighting. 

Lydia found herself asking, how could Stiles save them from _hell _, when he was the _king _of it?____

Jackson wasn’t sure when it started. 

Maybe when Erica had stubbed her toe on root in the forest, and he _ripped out _the tree.__

Or when Scott’s bike helmet had broken the day before Scott was in a minor accident and ended up in hospital with wounds that should have killed him. 

Jackson had bought him seven different helmets. 

And a new motorbike. 

He found himself constantly worrying that everyone was okay and safe and he even started counting out how many pack members heart beats he could hear at a time. 

He somehow managed to find a place to be constantly when he could hear everyone’s. 

He worried about everyone. 

Lydia _a lot _.__

Allison a bit more. 

He’d kind of always been worried about Stiles. 

He worried the most about _Danny _.__

_Danny _who’s expertise was in I.T not hand to hand combat, Danny who would not be able to protect himself, no matter how may year of lacrosse he had under his belt.__

Danny, who he is _insanely _in love with, and may not have the chance to tell him before either one of them dies.__

But he _can’t _tell him. Because they aren’t serious.__

It all makes sense to him when Stiles’ crazy aunt makes an offhand comment to him. 

“You remind me of my sister.” 

“Ah, _Claudia _” he had replied. A small smile on his face, knowing that Stiles would be happy.__

“ _No _, the other one.”__

And with she had left. 

And with that he knew. 

But how was he supposed to protect everyone. 

How could he protect everyone from hell, when _truthfully _they were the hell hounds, and Stiles held the _leash _.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter that i didnt want to stab as i edited it :D
> 
>  
> 
> A quick interlude before things turn to shit.  
> also props to [yuuri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri) for guessing that Jackson's the protector.


	19. Cora and Malia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was on edge, tense, and _silently_ crying.
> 
> But Stiles’ brain was still so _loud_.

Stiles knew it happened before he heard Lydia’s scream. 

His brain had been filled _constantly _with thoughts from both his witch side and his… _other _side.____

He hadn’t been able to focus entirely, and having his _psycho _cat lady aunt there certainly didn’t help.__

He was also aware that Derek, Cora and Malia were in danger, but he wasn’t entirely sure why, but he knew that it was bad because Lydia had talked to Peter who was dead or something. 

He was sitting next to Cora, reading a book that his Aunt Addy had sent him. They had arrived in a massive box after he had called her and said he had found control from the other books but did she have any other ones which may be relevant. 

He was currently reading the chapter on Limbo, and the trials and tribulations of the rather creepy place. 

Cora was sitting next to him, reading another small book that was written in English, about the history of the Nemeton, looking incredibly confused the entire time. 

It was only him and Cora in the loft, Derek had gone to talk with Scott about _something _and Stiles wasn’t sure where everyone else was.__

Cora leaned over and lightly tapped his leg, presumably to get his attention about something in the book she was reading, when she tensed and suddenly he had five _very sharp _and _very painful _claws digging into his leg. Before he could react he felt one of the pack tethers disintegrate, and then, from presumably across town, he heard Lydia _scream _.______

_They got Malia _.__

The pack all met at the loft, but not even _Lydia _could trace where Malia was.__

Malia had been killed a lot quicker than Peter had. 

Kira and Erica sat on the couch, Erica holding onto Kira as she sobbed over the loss of her girlfriend. 

Derek and Cora sat together, at the kitchen island, aware that maybe they were going to get taken no matter how hard they fought against it. 

Allison, Isaac and Boyd were sitting on the couch watching tv in what Stiles presumed to be a state of numbness. 

He wasn’t entirely aware of everyone else, especially as his brain fought for the right thing to do. 

On the one hand, the _desperate _need to save everyone, wanting to go the safe route, on the other hand _war _.____

Both screaming at each other, debating whose idea was better, and Stiles couldn’t even stop it, even though it was his own brain. 

They had another pack sleep over. 

It was 2am and Stiles was still not able to fall asleep, no matter how comfortable his bed was. 

He remembered Cora reaching over to him to get his attention, and decided that he was going to read the book as well. 

The book he had been reading was interesting as well. There were theories about getting people out of Limbo. 

Limbo was designed for people who had been murdered, their lives ended before they were meant to be. Therefore, the souls of these people, stayed in Limbo until their time came, at which time they moved onto the afterlife or wherever. 

_Supposedly _there was a way of getting people out of Limbo, Stiles just wasn’t sure how.__

He found the book just tucked under his bed, well the spare bed but that is where he slept every time he was at the loft so it was practically his. 

The page Cora had been reading was folded down on the corner so Stiles was able to find it easily. 

“ _A Nemeton, a place of supernatural importance, is present in a singular place in every state in every country. In ancient times, every Nemeton was protected by the Alphas of the supernatural in that coven. The coven’s borders eventually turned into a countries states. Most places had multiple coven’s however the oldest, and largest coven living the closest to the Nemeton was classified as the ruling coven. ___

_The Nemeton, can only be located by a map, this map lay in possession of the Alpha werewolf or Alpha witch in every coven, and is indestructible, often in other forms than paper and ink. The Nemeton’s magic can be transferred for a maximum twenty years before the power will be too damaged to go back into the Nemeton. The Nemeton’s magic can only be transferred by someone of incredible magic strength._

_The Nemeton can be in the form of Oak tree, Willow tree, ocean reef, or volcano _.”__

Right. 

Stiles mind was brought back to one of the bullshit books Deaton made him read. 

It was something along the lines of druid’s magic needing a corporal form, much like his mothers. So if the Nemeton was _supposedly _only found by map, had the tree stump they had been calling the Nemeton Deaton’s magic? And had Jennifer’s sacrifices made Deaton stronger?__

But then how did Kate and Gerard find it? How did they get him there when he was a kid? 

Stiles didn’t know, although he might have been able to figure it out if his brain had decided to _shut up _. The problem was, they weren’t even making sense, with one in Russian and one in a magic language it was hard enough to switch between the two, but with every new fact learned, each side of him changed their plans slightly.__

And continued to yell. Even more so. 

So now they were arguing over the Nemeton. Great. 

He laid down and tried to shut his brain up but to no avail, to him, it sounded like they were yelling into each ear. 

He wished his brain would shut up. 

Unfortunately it didn’t, and Stiles didn’t hear Cora getting up in the middle of the night. 

He didn’t sense the misuse of magic, the weird radiation like feeling that comes off _wolfsbane _, and he wasn’t able to sense the druid.__

So Stiles didn’t go downstairs, didn’t see Cora with clouded eyes, walking straight into the hands of _Kate Argent _.__

Didn’t see Deaton masking Kate’s scent. 

Stiles wasn’t able to stop Cora from dying, and he didn’t know how to fix it. 

Jackson was crushed, he didn’t know what to do, and he hadn’t protected her. Allison had a burning rage to smash things, to get angry, to fight. Thankfully Lydia and Danny had it covered. 

So at 6am as they felt one of the strongest pack tethers snap, Stiles stood with Derek and _cried _.__

They had lost Cora and Malia within twenty four hours. 

Everyone was on edge, tense, and _silently _crying.__

But Stiles’ brain was still so _loud _.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter is actually a new chapter, yay me, the fic is actually finished btw I just don't know if i'll upload it all n one go or make you guys wait 
> 
>  
> 
> New chapter YAY.  
> Don't worry too much about Cora and Malia guys they will be okay in the end (see: no tagged major character death)  
> Remember to leave kudos if you haven't and feel free to leave a comment.


	20. Right. Deaton. Magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles took a second step forwards and swiftly realised he had fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been following this fic from update to update I suggest you go back and re-read from the start as I have edited each chapter as well as rearranged some chapters as well as removing + adding plot (seriously there would have been so many plot holes).

Stiles knew that it had happened before anyone else did. 

He, Derek and Isaac had been the only ones left awake. Stiles had watched Isaac go to the kitchen. Watched him open the fridge, and then proceed to shake his head as if he wasn’t sure why he had gotten up in the first place. 

Stiles had blinked, and between one second and the next his mind went _silent _.__

He didn’t feel relieved, or calm, or happy that near immediately his head ache had disappeared. 

Because within the blink of an eye, the presence next to him on the couch was _gone _.__

Within ten seconds the entire pack was downstairs and he felt his tie to Derek snap, and for the first time he wondered if he was something more to Derek. 

Because it didn’t feel the same, when Cora and Malia and Peter had died, it was that uncomfortable sadness that you feel for the entire day of a funeral shoved into a few seconds but this…

No, this felt like some was reaching into his chest and wrapping their hands around his heart and _ripping _it out, with it, the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. He thought that maybe it was because Derek was an alpha, his alpha? Maybe. But an Alpha non the less, but no, everyone else just cried, and had that look on their face of the super funeral feeling.__

Stiles crumpled over in pain, but no one came to his side to comfort him, or help relieve pain. 

He quickly realised _why _.__

He also figured out why his brain had finally shut up. 

When Derek died, _they _had made a decision.__

You could take away his family, his pack, but not fucking _Derek _.__

He stood up, and saw his reflection in one of the loft’s new windows. 

All of his tattoo’s had appeared, in their beautiful colourful glory, standing out even more so on his now near white skin. His teeth were grey and sharp and pointy and by the feel of it, he was growing more of them. His eyes were black but they appeared to be glowing green, almost like there was a light behind them, with black veins stretching from his eyes and black lipped mouth. 

Every couple of seconds the veins would glow green, almost as if to show his magic pulsing through his body. His hair was black and shoulder length with braids and leaves and beads all through it. 

He could feel Seth wrapped squarely around his wrist, ready to strike, and the two wolves standing over his heart. 

He could feel a new tattoo forming on his chest and he knew that it would be for the fight. 

He had also gotten taller. _Huh _.__

He turned around to face the pack and was a little shocked, every werewolf had shifted into a beta shift, but each were about a foot taller than usual. They were ready to attack, like they were all on a leash and as soon as Stiles gave the all clear they would attack like the monsters they are. 

Stiles couldn’t _wait _.__

Kira’s hair had turned an excellent orange at the ends, and here face looked eerily different, not a shift like the wolves but enough that you could see the fox in her. Wispy flames were left behind her in every movement she made, and she stood proud with a katana in each hand. 

Lydia had turned pale and her hair white with blood red lips and white eyes. The clothes that she had been wearing had also turned white and she was holding daggers that to Stiles looked ancient. 

She looked ready to _scream _.__

She looked ready to _help _.__

Jackson’s claws were longer and his hair thicker than the rest of the pack, he had also moved to a point where he could see everyone. 

He looked ready to _protect _.__

Stiles noticed that he seemed to be glowing faintly gold. 

_Protector._

Allison was a whole other story, although she had not shifted, clearly her fighter had come through. 

She was dressed head to toe in leather and the occasional metal pad, to help protect her in a fight. Like modern day supernatural armour. She had her bow and arrows, as well as a mini crossbow strapped to her leg, plus guns and her trusty ring daggers. 

And probably more. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the pink glowing from her. 

_Fighter _.__

Stiles looked down and noticed that he too was holding dagger, engraved with a howling wolf. He also had butterfly knives strapped to his thigh as well as small packets of different herbs and ingredients that he may need to keep people alive. 

Most importantly though, in his right hand was his _bat _, it looked almost like it had been opalized by the way his magic was flowing through it, pulsing green. At the top it was sprouting thorns, much like a rose, but Stiles imagined a lot sharper.__

He was ready. He was glowing. 

_Saviour _.__

For the past week Stiles brain had been so loud. Neither side shutting up. 

But _now _, now they were _listening _.____

***

Stiles teleported everyone to his house and into the lounge room, conveniently where his dad, Chris and Melissa were, they all looked a little confused and flustered about why they were all suddenly in different clothes. His dad in his full sheriff uniform, plus a rifle. 

Melissa in what appeared to be army grade nurse clothes and Chris in his hunting gear and armed to the teeth. 

Stiles and Scott then left everyone in the lounge room to run up to the attic to find this map. 

Boxes where flying, some old glass vases from Stiles’ grandmother smashing, all from him and Scott franticly looking for a map. They had been searching for about half an hour when Erica came up and offered to help, but there simply wasn’t enough room in the attic for three people. 

Stiles was looking at the floor, thinking how much easier it would be if the floor was bigger, the walls bigger, everything bugger so that the whole pack could look when he noticed it. The way the dust settled at the edge of the floor. 

Almost as if someone had wiped away all the dust up to the wall, leaving an uneven line of dust. Stiles knelt down and blew at the dust, but it did not move. 

“ _Scott _, it’s written in dust on the floor.”__

“You do realise how insane that is _right _?” Scott asked, annoyed and agitated and clearly upset.__

“You do realise how fucking insane our lives are _right _?” Stiles replied, angry and desperate, sadness replaced with the burning desire to have Derek in his arms.__

Stiles called out to Erica and asked her to stand at the bottom of the ladder, and he and Scott began dropping boxes, within five minutes, the attic was empty, and all that was left behind were permanent dust trails across the floor. 

“That bit is your house, so that must be where the Hale has was out in the preserve.” Scott commented, pointing to little patches of dust bunnies on the floor. 

“Yeah, which means that’s the school and _that’s _the Nemeton.” Stiles replied.__

“If that is the actual Nemeton then what’s the giant hunk of wood we’ve been calling the Nemeton?” Scott asked, and for a moment he had that confused puppy look, and Stiles was reminded how much they had grown up in the past few years. 

“I have an idea.” 

And with that everyone climbed into cars and onto motorbikes respectively. 

Stiles and Scott led the pack, with Scott on his bike and Stiles driving the jeep, Erica, Isaac and Boyd riding with him. 

Behind them was Jackson in his Porsche, with Lydia, Allison and Kira, and in the car behind them the cruiser with the sheriff, Melissa, and Chris. 

***

The drove along the same highway that you go down to get to where the Hale house used to be, however they turned off on some small dirt road that Stiles had never seen before. 

The stopped just at the edge of clearing. No one making a sound as they got out of the cars and off the bike, because in the middle of the clearing was giant oak tree. 

Black in colour and down to spindly branches, a slimy sheen as if it were still bleeding. And around the tree, lay the bodies of Peter, Malia, Cora and Derek. 

Stiles wanted to _scream _, but they needed to be smart, Kate, Gerard and Deaton hadn’t noticed they were there yet, and he didn’t want to change that.__

He took a moment to wonder how they had yet to notice the pack of magical misfits when he noticed the yellow and gold mist surrounding the area. 

Jackson and Adeline. 

Adeline walked through the tree line on Stiles’ left. She was in a tank top and jeans with combat boots on, her tattoos on her arms standing proud. There was a striped cat on her collar bone; _Cheshire _, as well as a similar script to what Stiles has. She had black bands wrapped the tops of her arms and her neck, as well as a massive jellyfish that turned into vines on her arm.__

She also had a big yellow sun on the side of her neck which seemed to be the main source of the yellow glow. 

Jackson went and joined her. 

Then Stiles noticed purple to the right of him, Beatrix appeared from the tree line. 

She was dressed similarly to Allison but with a much heavier Viking feel, with more spikes and more blades. Through her armour some of her tattoos could be seen, like the orange bands around her wrist, and the large purple planet that was the source of her purple glow. 

Allison went and joined her, the pink and purple glow getting brighter on each. 

And lastly Stiles, with his red and brown bands, and his script and his flowers, Seth and an array of vines, all of which were twisting and knotting into different runes, mainly for strength. 

Not being able to find his source of green glow, he took his shirt off. His back was still covered with the moon and the lake but on his chest was a giant forest. _Glowing green _.__

And there where his wolves, both over his heart, one sleeping, and one standing ready to attack, _snarling _.__

Stiles looked to his right, and then his left, and in perfect sync, Beatrix, Adeline and himself all flung their left arm forward, palm up. 

Seemingly out of nowhere _three _giant animals appeared.__

From Adeline, a giant cat, larger than any lion or tiger, around the same size as horse, striped in grey and brown fur with giant yellow eyes and pitch black pupils. Its meow’s sounding more like the _rumbling _of a monster truck.__

Like a hell hound cat cross. 

From Beatrix, a massive eagle, the size of a car. Its rich brown feathers looking a little like metal, strong and unbreakable but also incredibly _sharp _. Its squawking sounding like a truck screeching on a wet road.__

Its beady black eyes reflecting purple in the light. 

And lastly a giant _snake _.__

Like really giant. Like Basilisk size. With dark green and black scales and massive green eyes that seemed to watch everything. 

Its hissing echoing through the whole forest and shaking the trees. 

Yeah, Seth was the _bomb _.__

Although, it’s safe to say from the all the noise from all three, Kate, Gerard and Deaton definitely knew they were there. 

The three of them came running out from the trap door in the ground at the base of the oak tree, clearly unprepared for the three ginormous magical animals nor an attack this quickly. 

However Kate still looked _smug _, Gerard still looked _angry _, and Deaton still looked _shifty _. So clearly they had confidence in themselves.______

Stiles took a step forward, prepared to start he fight, just as 30 odd soldiers, seemingly made from clay or dirt stepped forward from the opposite tree line. _Right _. Deaton. _Magic _.____

Stiles took a second step forwards and swiftly realised he had fucked up. 

“ _ _Well I guess this is how we get out of Limbo _”.___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? a new chapter? finally? yeah i know soz it's taken so long but my keyboard broke, and i started uni, and i just didnt feel like writing.
> 
> on the plus side it's finished and as i am sure you have seen i have edited the past chapters (im so sorry for all the typos and just general fuck ups)
> 
> also how good is the cliff hanger at the end of this chapter i'm sure you all love me right now :)
> 
>  
> 
> also this is what Stiles' wolf dagger looks [like ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/359232507752053328/%E2%80%9D>:\)</a>)


	21. The Hales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like a _goodbye _.__
> 
> Stiles was too tired to chase him. 

“Peter for the _love of god _it’s called the death plane not limbo, hello Stiles it’s lovely to meet you, I’m Talia Hale though I am sure you are already aware of that.__

Now thank you so much for coming and getting us but that fight is still going on and if you wouldn’t mind sending us all back to the living plane so I can give some of those Argents a piece of my _mind _.” Talia said.__

“Right. _Yep _. Aha sure thing.” Stiles replied.__

Truth is he had no fucking clue how to get them, and himself out of Limbo, nor does he know how he got there in the first place. 

“Just _focus _, Stiles.” Peter commented. So that’s what he did. He closed his eyes and he focused.__

He thought about the pain and the heart ache of losing someone, he though back through all the memories that he had lost when his mother saved him, of all the times he met the Hale’s when he was a child and his mother had to made him forget about werewolves. 

He thought about going home to his dad, to his aunts cooking, to _Seth _and to _Cheshire _and to whatever the hell Beatrix’s giant eagle is called.____

He thought about his play dates with _Scott _as a kid, his study sessions in school with _Lydia _, and detention with _Jackson _.______

He thought about that gut feeling he had when Erica had died, what he now knows to be the breaking of a weak pack tie, the same for Boyd. He remembers bringing Erica back to life in a dream, and finding her in the closet in the bank alive but unconscious, exactly like his dream. 

About how he wished that Derek’s claws wouldn’t kill Boyd and how somehow, his powers had come through and brought him back to life. He thought about how he had used his last little bit of energy after the Nogitsune was removed to stop Allison from being in pain when she died, and somehow knowing that _Victoria Argent _hadn’t let her daughter die that day.__

He focused on that small laugh that Derek did every time Stiles would tell him a joke and there was nobody around. About Erica’s hugs and Isaacs humour, about Peter’s small talk, and Cora’s friendship. 

And one by one, he could feel each presence around him leave, save for one in front of him, and one behind. 

When he opened his eyes, there stood his mother in all her _glory _.__

_Shifted _.__

Her hair lighter than darker like his, and many different tattoos, hidden by the long sleeve top she was wearing. She had a huge grin on her face and in that moment Stiles knew everything would be okay in the end. He took a step forward and hugged her as hard as he could, like he wanted too when he was a child but she had been too weak. 

“My time is up _Stanislav _, my beautiful boy, I cannot return home with you, my place is here, on _this _plane of existence, but it’s okay for I am not lonely. Grandmamma is here and her cooking is just as good as it used to be. Stay safe my darling, I love you. _Good bye _.” Claudia whispered to Stiles.______

“ _I love you too mum _.” Stiles whispered back and with that she was gone.__

There was still a presence behind him. 

_Derek _.__

Stiles turned around and with tears in his eyes took one huge step forward and jumped into Derek’s waiting arms, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Stiles whispered, afraid if he spoke to loudly he’d cry. 

“Consider it pay back.” Derek joked. 

Stiles laughed and pushed leaned back to press his forehead against Derek’s. 

Stiles watched Derek’s beautiful green eyes as he tilted his head forward, right as their lips were about to touch Stiles closed his eyes as well, and swiftly got stabbed in the arm. 

“ _Fucking bitch you stupid piece of shit soldier thing I was about to get kissed do you know how long I have wanted to do that _” Stiles screamed all the while beating the shit out of one of Deaton’s soldiers with his bat.__

Once the thing was nothing but a pile of dust Stiles looked up to assess the situation. 

_Apparently _he had missed a lot.__

Chris and Beatrix were fighting Gerard hand to hand looking the _bloodiest _Stiles had ever seen them. Allison and Scott were taking on five soldiers.__

His dad was standing next him to his left shooting anything that got too close, and Jackson was to his right ripping apart anything that got past the bullets. Danny was in the car on his computer making sure any noise complaints – seriously they were loud enough to be heard from town- never actually reached the sheriff’s department. 

Melissa had opened up all the car doors making make shift hospital beds out of the seats whilst cleaning all the medical gear she had. 

Deaton was standing in the middle by the Nemeton, clearly thinking that he had managed to claim the Hale land as Argent land. Stiles was going to let him think that. May as well let the man be happy when he dies. 

Stiles suddenly felt a hand on his arm and turned around just in time to see Kate Argent being tackled by no other than _Laura _and _Talia hale _, who continued to rip Kate to shreds with their claws.____

Literally it was like watching someone go through a werewolf sized paper shredder. 

Chris and Beatrix had managed to kill Gerard and the pack had annihilated all the soldiers. 

As Deaton made more appear, what Stiles could only presume was Derek’s dad, Derek and Peter plus an assortment of teenage werewolves – five boys and two girls – all sporting the Hale genes, stood up, shifted ready to defend their land. 

With that taken care of, Stiles teleported next to Deaton. 

“Dude accept defeat, you didn’t do it. _Sorry _.” Stiles said, not even trying to keep the smugness out of his voice.__

“Yes I did you stupid little wretch of a child. I did _everything _.” Deaton snarled.__

“Mmm, not _everything _. You didn’t put the magic back into the Nemeton before you started the ritual.” Stiles said in a sing-song like tone.__

“Yes I did, what you think _this _was for.” Deaton said whilst holding up the duplicate skin bound book.__

“That, _I think _, was for a decoy, a dupe, a dirty little lie, whatever you want to call it really.” Stiles replied.__

“See Alan, _can I call you Alan _? See Alan I made that as a dupe so I could take the real one, what your holding is merely a book, what I have, hidden I might add, is the _actual _book, with the skin and the magic and the whatnot.” Stiles said, smirking.____

Stiles slowly reached into one of his hidden side pockets, wrapping his hand around the handle of the blade, the silver one engraved with a wolf. 

Deaton lunged forward, but before he could even lay a hand on Stiles, Stiles had already _buried _the blade straight into Deaton’s heart.__

“You have _honestly _made my life so much more _difficult _.” Stiles growled in Deaton’s ear.____

But it wasn’t over yet, see the thing is, that giant hunk of wood that they had been calling the Nemeton, yeah that is essentially Deaton’s equivalent of Stiles’ flower tattoo. 

See the flower tattoo is Stiles powers showing themselves in a way that isn’t all glowy-glowy, for Druids, that is a tree aka what they had all been previously calling the Nemeton. 

So when Deaton seemingly disappeared from thin air, _Stiles followed _.__

Deaton was kneeling at the edge the trunk, his had glowing silver where it touched the wood. The longer he held his hand there the more even his breathing was getting. He was healing himself. 

Stiles lit it on _fire._

As Deaton lay there screaming, burning from the inside out just like the tree trunk in front of him, Stiles wasn’t happy. He wasn’t glad, glad it was over. Glad that he had his friends back, that he had Derek back. The all the Hale’s were back. He was glad he got to say goodbye to his mum. 

Once Stiles was certain that Deaton was dead, and that all the magic had been burnt out of the tree he went to teleport back to but found himself a little to dizzy to do anything. 

Adeline teleported him back the Nemeton just in time for him to pass out. 

Straight into Derek’s arms. 

***

Stiles woke up to a bleak grey ceiling and for a _horrifying _moment thought that it had all been a dream and that they hadn’t won and he was back to a few weeks ago waking up in the spare room and the loft with Cora next to him.__

But when he turned his head to check, he knew he was okay. 

In the chair was one Mr _Derek Hale _.__

“The Soldier that attacked you as you came out of Limbo nicked your leg, it managed to just clip the artery there, but because you didn’t realise it happened, you brain didn’t tell your magic to fix it. So you passed out from blood loss and exhaustion. 

You’ve been out for _two days _.__

Thank you for bringing me and my family back, and I’m glad you’re _okay _.” Derek said, he stood and lightly kissed Stiles on the forehead before walking out the door.__

It felt like a _goodbye _.__

Stiles was too tired to chase him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm being nice and giving you all the chapters in one go, I figure i've left you to wait for long enough.
> 
> ahahah fuck you Derek just tell him you love him ;)


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek isn’t panicking _okay _Laura. And Cora. And his mother and father and all his other siblings.__
> 
> Okay maybe he is. 

Derek isn’t panicking _okay _Laura. And Cora. And his mother and father and all his other siblings.__

Okay maybe he is. 

See, he and Stiles hadn’t really spoken at all since the big fight had happened, there had been to many reunions as well as seeing Beatrix and Adeline off and as a result they hadn’t had any time alone to talk about, well any of it. 

And now Derek couldn’t _find _Stiles.__

“I smelt him out in the preserve when I was with Dad looking at the land today” Rebecca, the youngest commented whilst playing with her new IPhone. 

“And _neither _of you thought to tell me. _Agh _.” With that Derek ran out of the loft and began sprinting towards the where his old house used to be.____

He caught Stiles’ sent by a small dirt road going off the highway and started sprinting down the road, Stiles’ scent becoming stronger, as well as the feeling of magic the further into the preserve he got. 

He reached the clearing it find Stiles sitting in front of a giant oak tree, the rich brown wooden trunk seemed to stretch up for about 20 metres, the beautiful lush green leaves cascading down to about three metres about the ground. 

Under which sat a, cross legged, green glowing, Stiles, his back towards Derek, the skin bound book in his lap. 

Oh. That’s the Nemeton. It’s _beautiful _.__

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Stiles voice pulls him out of his thoughts. 

Stiles was smirking at him over his shoulder. 

Derek walked forward watching his eyes, as they faded from electric green to the honey whisky brown that he was oh so familiar with. 

As Derek walked closer to Stiles he stood up and turned to face him. 

Stiles took a few steps forward and Derek was glad to note that he wasn’t limping from his leg injury any more. 

See the thing is, Derek had been thinking of all the different things that he wanted to say to him, ranging from thanking him for bringing his family back. For helping kill Deaton. For figuring it all out. For not dying. For apologising for the radio silence. 

Maybe he might make some sarcastic remarks and then yell at him for disappearing to the Nemeton so quickly after a fight, not telling anyone where he had gone. 

But that’s not what he found himself doing. 

He watched, practically in slow motion as he came to a halt about a foot away from Stiles. Watched as his arm reached out and his had clasped around the back of Stiles neck, pulling him close. The way his other arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist. 

When he opened his mouth to say something it wasn’t anything it had planned. Not at all. 

“ _I love you _.”__

And then they were kissing. 

Stiles tasted like cherry cola, peanut butter cups and _electricity _. And he kissed like he was going to lose Derek. It occurred to him for the first time just how hard it must have been for Stiles. Sure, Derek had to wait five seconds for Stiles’ heart to start beating again. Stiles had to wait over half a day for his.__

As Stiles pulled back for air, he whispered against his lips. 

“ _Mate _.”__

Derek _melted _. He had found his soulmate, in some _stupidly reckless, murder machine, bat swinging nut job _. And he couldn’t be _happier _.______

Derek walked them back towards the tree and pushed Stiles up against the trunk, lifting him up off the ground so Stiles had to wrap his legs around his waist. 

They could have kept kissing for hours if a laugh hadn’t interrupted them. It sounded like a child’s. 

When they looked to find the source, all they found was some glitter falling to the ground. 

“ _Fairies _.” Derek whispered. Stiles chuckled into his neck.__

“Welcome back Derek. _I love you _.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw cute.  
> So it's finished, finally.  
> Pls leave kudos and comment if you have any questions or if you have noticed any typos or plot holes that I need to fix.  
> I hope you guys have enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for the lack updates over the past like 4 months.  
> This has been my first fic and i'm so shocked and thankful for all the support it's had (currently 680 kudos')  
> I may or may not (for real no promises) do some small follow up ficlets on the relationships following the fight - ie Jackson and Danny, Lydia and Allison, Scott and Isaac, Kira and Malia, and possibly some Hale family au's or something, comment if you would like that :D
> 
> Thanks for reading guys   
> xoxo   
> LuneFaitLaFoile

**Author's Note:**

> [Stiles' floral tattoos](http://www.namesofflowers.net/names-of-all-flowers.html)  
> [Cheshire](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/457185799648798263)  
>  Leave Kudos if you liked it and want more.


End file.
